Words of the Profane
by Helltanz98
Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren’t cheap.
1. Chapter 1

Words of the Profane

Chapter 1

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: I adjusted Hellsing ages or at least some of them, this affects things considerably.

Some of those changes are alluded to, and as for force alignments well Seele and Millenium sure as hell aren't allied together.

Despair as you behold mean Vampire Shinji and weep as Gendo is flailed with his own spine for being such a prick.

-

-

Story Begin

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

The boyish figure craned his head. 'So many low class scum so little time,' He thought bringing his heel crashing down on the piece of filth's head.

"A Vampire,"  
"Midian, if you please." Shinji remarked in a faint eastern European accented English to surprised nun. He lurched forward as the colossal pain of .50 calibre silver bullet imbedded into his temple.

Black ooze leaked from his forehead, how Master ever manages to enjoy this I do no know, thought the boyish Midian as he regenerated.

He reached down to retrieve his shades, brown hair falling about his face.  
"I haven't introduced my self have I," the Midian remarked dislodging the remaining bullet fragments from his skull, "I am Shinji Ikari Scion of Dracula."

The Iscariot agents stared in shock before the blonde nun attempted to kill him again, the thirteen year old vampire sighed.

"Why do I even bother," the Midian groused leaping forward to seize the gun from the nun, "Could you stop that priest its annoying," Shinji demanded annoyed seizing the fire arm and tossing it away, wasn't like the moron needed it all the trash had been disposed of with that weakling's crushed skull.

Turning on his heel he began walking off muttering about ungrateful humans.

-

-

Life after leaving eastern Europe was boring, not that life wasn't boring in general Dracula was well… quite bored after the destruction of half of humanities population, He had spent some time wandering eliminating the 'trash vampires' but inevitably had grown bored of it shortly after meeting Shinji.

Shinji looked out over the ruins beneath the water, so much of what was Italy had been sunk.

He hated water; it was after all an inherent trait.

Iscariot, or whatever it was calling itself these days, had not bothered to take a hint and leave the young Midian alone.

The latest psycho was some crazy priest with far to many blessed blades for Shinji's liking.

"No where to run monster," Bellowed said whackjob.

Oddly shooting the bastard was completely ineffectual… even if Shinji had not attempted to shoot him anywhere immediately fatal.

Shinji moved out of the way either this one wasn't human or they were beefing him up on some kind of new steroids.

After a brief further exchange the teenage midian unleashed a cross shaped blast of energy from his palm, the blast probably would have enraged the Paladin further if he wasn't missing his internal organs and wasn't floating out to sea.

Shinji had little idea or care his little blast had been detected by organization his father worked for… of course they dismissed it as a fluke after all the angels weren't due to attack yet, though it did serve to make Gendo even more paranoid about Seele.

The young midian however cared not for it choosing to make a hasty withdrawal from the area lest the psycho priest decided to get back up.

-

It took Shinji the better part of a month to return to Alucard's dominion in Wallachia, as most the world had been thrown into disarray after second impact a lot of infrastructure had been destroyed and beyond that the surviving infrastructure hadn't been maintained during the stages of intermission, it was only just now the world was getting back on its feet.

The elderly butler Vampire bowed, "Welcome home Shinji,"  
"Good evening Walter," the boy vampire responded returning the bow.

The former Hellsing butler was the caretaker of the castle, and commanded the vast number of servants both human and not about with great efficiency.

Dracula himself was busy dealing with the upstarts who had come out after the despair of second impact and was currently out of the castle.

The young no life king stepped past the Duergi ignoring the annoying chittering of the gnome like servants. He made his way to one of the three large Gothic style towers, his being the middle sized one located to the left of Dracula's tower which was in turn left of the research tower which was across a chasm, which was partially for safety reasons seeing as Walter and the Master Vampire were frequently working on more potent weapons, or rather Walter made the guns and such and Dracula unleashed their destructive firepower frequently coupling them with his dark magic.

"Ah welcome home master," The strigoi bowed lowly, scraping his thick skull on the stone floor, the monstrous lesser vampire was easily four times as large as Shinji, with thighs as large as tree trunks.

The creatures were animalistic in battle and outside it hardly capable of stringing together a conversation.

They along with the Necarch were the more beastly Vampire servants of the Vampire Master. Though the latter served Walter in the research field of things.

Shinji's room was quite barren he had a coffin a bed, Dracula had insisted the boy would need it eventually Shinji had a faint idea what that meant, a series of weapons, a book shelf, Walter insisted he keep up his studies after all, as well as a few other trinkets, Shinji tossed his satchel onto the bed and climbed into his coffin, it was good to be home at last.

-

-

The Great No Life King of the Vampires was colossally bored, even his heir had had better luck than he did managing to find and fight a human regenerator, and one that was in the service of the Vatican, he'd have to look into that it had been to long since he had a good fight.

What had the Count been up to one might ask well reestablishing his empire for one took a large amount of his effort so did bringing the miserable trash vampires into line, there was also the business of recreating his soldiers.

Sometimes he figured it would have been easier if the second impact hadn't happened and he hadn't bitten the last of the Hellsings… which reminded him.

-

-

Shinji examined the revolver over, gave the cylinder a spin, and let loose on the vampires the magical bullets did their job just as Walter had promised.

The stupid trash Vampires really needed to remember their place, the gun clicked empty, though the midian hardly cared he dropped the expended casings out ignoring the charging vampire and loaded in a fresh set.

BANG!  
The piece of Trash slumped, Shinji gave a tooth smirked and secured his weapon.

One of the strigoi loudly crunched on a dead ghoul's arm, the bones breaking as the monstrous creature chewed. "Want some?" The beast asked dumbly.

"No," Shinji replied leaping forward to kill what appeared to be a surviving ghoul… which was odd, Master would need to be informed of that oddity. "Come we must leave now," He commanded, the creature panted following still carrying the severed arm in its mouth.

-

-

"Tell me what I want to know," The annoyed young no Life King demanded irately, seeing he would get no compliance he hurled a silver knife through the trash vampires foot eliciting a howl of pain. "Now you piece of shit," He snarled baring his fangs, though not as powerful as Dracula he was a true no life king, and while not possessing all of the powers yet he was still much more powerful than these poor imitations.

"Ok, Ok," The pathetic creature conceded, "there was this doctor and," The creature began to spasm and ignited.

The midian cursed vehemently before reporting this to Dracula who was now thoroughly intrigued by the situation at hand.

Which was not the kind of input he had been hoping for.

-

-

Shinji rarely ventured forth during the day.

The Vampire scowled he hated events like this, helping people especially women was so annoying… of course it was the gentlemanly thing to do, as Walter reminded him, Master at least had an excuse he had been a Knight before becoming a No Life King.

This was a nun of all things though, Shinji's minor experience with Catholics was not exactly positive.

Making his decision he advanced ignoring the rosary dangling from her neck.  
Shinji disliked talking to humans, besides the fact it also seemed he was always talking down to them… then again he did eat them to sustain himself when he didn't have access to processed blood.

The girl, who was probably only a few years his senior actually squealed it was actually rather disheartening…. That he was helping some one who was so weak.

"Woman," he addressed annoyed, "You are distressed, why?" He pseudo demanded,

The glasses wearing nun blinked managing to drop her bundle again, much to Shinji's annoyance.

His irritation showed, causing the nun to flinch, "Stop that," the midian hissed annoyed at the display of cowardice, it reminded him far to much of himself before he had met the Master.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm completely lost," She confessed in despair, "This city has me all turned around and I have no idea where the Church is and I'm already late, my habit is disheveled, and Heinkell is going to be positively furious with me," The nun blubbered.

Apparently the girl held this Heinkell person in high regard, and was a wimp. "Then you are most fortunate that I know this city as I do the back of my hand," He declared, reluctantly stooping to pick up the nun's scattered belongings. "Here," The midian remarked handing her one of her bags as he carried the other. "Follow me, we should have you at the church prior to sunset,"

She nodded shakily accepting the handkerchief. "I'm Yumiko Takagi," The nun said brightening up.  
"Shinji Ikari," He responded gruffly hefting the suitcase with little effort before leading her through the winding streets.

-

-

Shinji had hardly expected a letter, much less from his father then again his address was easily attainable seeing as he with his superior Vampire Mind, and a little bit of mind control, had achieved a doctorate, that and he had devoured several of the experts in the field.

The midian crinkled the letter and hurled it aside it landed squarly in the waste bin with the rest of the rubbish.

After grabbing a packet of nutrient enhanced blood he flopped into a chair and drained it, and then another, and another, damn it now he wanted to go kill something….

-

-

It had been a week and Shinji had resumed his usual routine for the winter to late spring months killing off the trash vampires, his current quarry a rather corpulent toad with the most ridiculous mustache and style of hair.

The fat piece of shit had done nothing but run away the entire time, and eat the train's passengers... oh and he had damaged the Midian's suit, such an offense would earn the beast a painful demise.

Shinji seized a dinner plate and hurled with his full superhuman strength it achieved enough speed to decapitate multiple ghouls along with destroying the walls of the train's hallway.

The ball like creature actually bounced out of the way… answering the question that the creature was indeed not a FREAK as they had termed the as far as they could tell artificial vampires, of course the nineteenth century tweed suit also kind of hinted against that being the case.

"Now, now come on me boy, I apologized didn't I," stammered the Vampire wiping the blood from his pallid face. "Can't we talk this out?" He inquired

They entered a tunnel.

Shinji stuck out his arm and sent the tub of lard, which had lunged at him recoiling, back, the shadows rose up. "Die," He hissed.

The inky black mass of darkness impaled the fiend and hundreds of centipedes appeared and began to eat at the rotund vampire.

The screams were terribly enjoyable, the young Midian unslung his jacket and went about mending the damage, another of the things Walter had taught him.

-

-

Arriving in Sofia was welcome for the young vampire, he stomped off the train with a massive, appearing larger than the rest of its kind because it wasn't stooping, Strigoi carrying his bags.

Walter called about an hour after his arrival, after exchanging the usual how was the trip, and the subsequent recounting of the fight with the Vampire bouncing ball of fat, the assassin butler informed him he had received another letter from a Gendo Ikari demanding he come to Tokyo three.

Shinji scowled behind his glasses of course he wouldn't go he'd have to cross the sea to do that, of course as a full fledged no life king he didn't require his coffin but still crossing water was very annoying, and he hardly wished to be in the same country as the bastard.

"Shinji Ikari?" Asked a man showing a badge.

'The UN?' The teen turned, "And if I am?" He demanded.

"I need you to come with me, son-" Shinji slammed his fist into the man's stomach, and lowered his glasses revealing blood red eyes, "Who sent you?" he demanded

"I work for an Organization known as SEELE," the man wheezed. "They know you've been fighting the artificial vampires, they want to exchange information," He continued drool trailing from his mouth, "Says they can come to an arrangement." The messenger's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Food?" rumbled the Strigoi inquisitively as it could,

"No, not this one… yet."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: In this case Alucard the overlord of the Vampire and commands all the others, well there are the trash vampires and such… note there are no Blood Dragons, unless Alucard some how manages to summon a dragon in cannon which I doubt highly so it will stay that way until other wise.

How was it, should I continue, I'll still post chapter two just to see the results but how did you like it, and can identify the varying differences from Hellsing Canon.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: Heh the Little Midian is working with SEELE to stop the upsurge in Freaks.

Some canon dialogue once episode 1 starts.

As for the Trunk its like what is scene in the Mummy movies, or like in Gungrave.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Winters in Eastern Europe were due to second impact almost year round, just as it would Japan constantly was stuck in the summer months long day… ick why would he ever want to go back to such a horrid place.

The only good thing to occur there was in the remains of Okinawa where he had first met the master, his survival of a vampire attack had only been by chance surviving alive long enough for Dracula to have his hellhound dispatch the head trash vampire.

Walter had found him and became the old Butler's charge, his own turning, Shinji's that was, had come only two years ago, after it Dracula had given him a crash course in the abilities of a No Life King... the hard way, but it had paid off.

SEELE they were interesting apparently the powerful human men were failing miserably at stopping the artificial Vampires and indeed there only success was when a strange red eyed and exceptionally pale, though oddly not a Vampire, boy of Shinji's apparent age assisted their regular forces, it appeared the only one in their service capable of defeating the FREAK Vampires efficiently.

The midian advanced irritably on the mass of ghouls who were intent on overwhelming his new… comrade in arms.

However the filth were blown away before they could injure the boy.

"Most impressive," Shinji praised the angel hybrid as he broke a ghoul's neck for straying to close to him.

The boy lowered his head humbly accepting the praise before rejoining the fray of exterminating the persisting Ghouls.

Shinji craned his neck hands going for the compact double 1911 pistols and fired repeatedly into the mass of FREAK Ghouls dropping more than a dozen. The vampire turned, "Can you reload?" He inquired to Kaworu handing one of the empty guns to the other boy as he did the request with his other pistol.

The completion of the extermination took the better part of the night.

-

-

"Wakey, wakey Shinji-kun," Exclaimed Kaworu pleasantly ripping open the curtains of the other teen's hotel room.  
The Midian glared as the noon light stung his own red eyes; reaching for his wrap around shades he quickly applied them alleviating some of the pain from his sensitive eyes.

"I fail to see the reason for you exuberance," He remarked frigidly.

"It's a new day after all," The half angel chirped,

Day; right. Shinji mused distastefully.

Kaworu held up an envelope. "Oh SEELE forwarded another letter from Tokyo three are you going to read this one?" He inquired flapping it about.

"I have nothing to say and no reason to visit such a place," The midian responded,

"Oh that's a pity, but if you say so," the other red eyed inhuman dropped the letter in the waste basket of the hotel. "By the way what's with the trunk?"  
Shinji glanced at the direction the other was looking in. "I had Walter dispatch a few specialties I carry when I hunt these creatures," He remarked opening it, included with in were a set of micro filament wires, several varying firearms, including a smaller variant of the Casul, a pair of spare suits, a number of blades and several number of gadgets which were used in Vampire hunting.

"No crosses?" Kaworu jokingly inquired,

Shinji drew a pair of curved knives, "Silver edged blades, the silver in them is from a melted down Cross from the Lanchester Cathedral," He informed the half angel.

"Now I'm envious," The other red eyed teen whined playfully as they dug through the assorted goodies Walter had sent them, "All I got from SEELE was silver bullets and a SIG P220." He complained good naturedly as he cracked a chained whip. "So how useful is this?"

"Quite actually," Shinji responded, "The blades cut through flesh remarkably easy and the links are Damascus steel and Macedonian Silver." Amused as the apparent mortal went through his varying killing implements with a child like glee.

Shinji slouched against the wall looking out over the perpetual autumn of the city of Barcelona. Such a festive atmosphere perhaps he ought to go grab a snack, he chastised himself, business before pleasure, the midian reminded himself.

-

-

The latest mission had taken them to Shanghai. The Freak had been particularly boring or perhaps Kaworu was just getting used to the task of mowing down rows of moaning husks of flesh.

Shinji had taken particular taste in savagely mauling the freak and then impaling him on a flag pole letting him suffer as his head eventually was detached from the body, which it had only been holding by a thin stretch of muscle tissue, by gravity.

"Another letter," The angel Hybrid announced slightly damper in mood as he had been forced to manifest as he called it the light of his soul in the fight more than he was used to… the energy Shinji had realized was the same kind he had used to deal with that psychotic priest back in Italy. "You know Tokyo 3 isn't that far, and well the Freak incidents are down significantly if nothing else you could stop by," Kaworu commented before allowing himself to recline on the couch and flip on the TV.

-

-

"May I have your attention today as of 12:30 PM today a special safety emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai District. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately. Repeating: as of 12:30 PM today a state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai District. All residents must evacuate to their shelters immediately." Blared the public announcement system far to loudly for the already irritated Midian's taste.

Kaworu would be fortunate he had higher than normal regeneration, Shinji mused, as he waited on the street in Japan, convincing him to come and having the misfortune of being there while this thing attack… the midian was not pleased, at coming that was, watching the monstrosity beat the UN and Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force was actually rather entertaining.

Now if only the sun wasn't blazing down on him, he leaned against his trunk in the shade.

He turned abrubtly around sensing the odd feelings, Kaworu… no the girl was similar to his latest comrade the same red eyes and pale skin but this one had blue hair, the young no life king wondered if she had the same abilities as the boy after all he never did get the chance to bite the other red eyed boy and a human familiar would be useful, there was only so much one could do with an army of the undead and hell hounds and centipedes and such.

The massive beast rumbled, it stared at the Vampire inquisitively but then returned to its previous affair of dealing with the useless soldiers that were attacking it.

It would seem the creature was only attacking self defense but the humans were apparently to stupid and arrogant to recognize it.

He turned back to face the girl only to find she had disappeared.

The midian frowned,

The creature destroyed one of the now crashed VTOL craft, by stepping on it.

Shinji stepped back to avoid the heat from the explosion as a sports car pulled up and the driver opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm not real late am I?"  
The fruitless UN attack against the lanky beast continued, the woman shifted gears and sped away.

"It would seem Cruise Missiles are just as useless as everything else," Shinji remarked from the passenger's seat depositing his armored trunk in the back seat after they finally slowed down.

"Now wait a second their going to use an N2 mine. Get Down!" yelled Misato.

The car shook and rolled.

The midian scowled angrily pushing himself up and flipping the upside down car off his pinned arm.

"Are you all right?" The NERV Captain asked having been hurled free of the car by the explosion  
"Japanese dirt is disgusting." He responded.

"You'll be alright now lets get the car up right, ready to push. GO."

The car was finally righted, and placed in the correct position.

"Yeah. There." The woman announced dusting her hands off, "Thanks Shinji your pretty useful."

"It would seem we are hardly finished," The young midian frowned looking in the direction of the Angel. "Miss Katsuragi. They failed to stop the creature."

"OH Misato is fine." She said removing her shades, "So Shinji Ikari we meet at last. So uh what's in the trunk?" The Captain inquired,

"The usual," The midian replied.

They finally managed to get the car up and running,

"Yes his safety is my top priority, could you get a car train ready for us, an express of course… Well I did volunteer to pick him up."

Shinji ran a finger through a hole in his suit, 'I'm here only a scant few hours and already my attire is damaged and they don't even have the excuse of vampires,'

"So its only my duty to make sure he gets there. See Ya." Misato hangs up the car phone. 'This sucks I just had this car restored and it's a total wreck already. 33 more payments to go plus the cost of repairs. And look my favorite dress is ruined.'

"Misato." The Midian inquired  
'And I look so good in it.' She continued to think whiningly, "Hmm, what's that?" The captain inquired,

"Those batteries," Shinji scowls. "isn't that stealing." The No Life King gestured to the batteries.

"Don't worry about it. It is an emergency and we needed a working car right? And I am a government official after all, so every thing is going to be all right. Okay? Okay."

"If you insist." Shinji remarked disbelievingly.

"Your no fun." Misato scowled. "Your not as cute as I expected."

"Is that so?" He remarked darkly turning his shaded eyes on her.

"Oh angry?-"

"And here I was expecting a professional soldier," He remarked at this Misato's eye twitched annoyed. She swerved the car about as they came upon a tunnel, "Real mature," he muttered being completely unphased by the attempts to disorient him.

"The gates are now closing. Please stand clear. This is the c-22 special express departing directly for g33-1." Announced a woman's voice over the PA system as a double layer of steel blast doors closed,

"NERV?" He inquired.  
"It's a secret organization under the jurisdiction of the UN."  
"Yeah there are a lot of those." He remarked flatly, "So this one is where he works," The midian asked,

"Well yeah, you do know what he does right?" She asked in surprise,

"No," Shinji responded, "nor do I care to know what it is he wastes his time on,"

Misato blinked at Vampire's disregard as the car elevator lowered them beneath the service. "Oh yeah did your dad send you an ID card?" Misato inquired

"Perhaps but I've made a habit of throwing his letters away unopened," Shinji replied.

"Oh," Shuffled through her glove box and pulled out a small green booklet, "Here uh just read this,"

The elevator suddenly opened up,

"A geofront?"  
"That's right," She declared, "this is our secret underground base," The captain announced, "This is NERV central. This city is the key to rebuilding our world. A fortress for all man kind."

-

"What on earth isn't this the right way." Groans Misato looking at the map.  
"Central Dogma passages remain sealed." Announced the PA system,  
"This is why I hate wearing skirts here. I wonder where the heck Ritsuko is?"

Shinji said nothing.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to this place yet."

"We have passed this spot twice already," He announced.

Misato looked put out, "Well don't worry about. They make these things to be used you know." She said trying to sound up beat.

The door opened for the elevator revealing a blonde in a…. swimsuit under a lab coat.

"Uh hey there Ritsuko." Misato said embarrassed.

"Why are you wasting my time, Captain?" She demanded, stepping out of the elevator forcing Misato to step back. "Don't you know we're short on time and man power." The woman sighed.  
"Sorry." Misato gave a short bow.

The doctor sighed. "So is this the boy?"  
"Right according to the Marduk report he's the third child." Misato responded,

'What is the Marduk Report?' The midian wondered eyes narrowed,

"Pleased to meet you," The blonde doctor greeted Shinji, turning to the no life king at last.

"Hello," Shinji responded blandly,

"I'm afraid he's just like his father. The gruff and unfriendly part anyway." Misato remarked, Shinji scowled at the comparison

"Battle station Level one. Prepare for ground unit interception." Announced the Public Announcement system.

The midian lifted his armored trunk and followed after the two, the poor and unusual lighting hardly affecting his inhuman eyes, besides whatever the doctor had been swimming sure as hell wasn't water.  
"Here we go." Misato remarked  
"It sounds pretty serious." The blonde replied.

"So how's unit one doing?" The captain inquired as they once again traveled upwards.  
"Its currently undergoing refrigeration using the B type equipment."

"Does it really work, its never worked before has it." The person assigned to pick him up stated,

"The possibility is 0.000000001 percent, around here we call it the 0-9 system."  
"Does that mean it doesn't work."

Shinji was listening in only in the event they said something he could use he was more interested in what was inside the large frozen aquarium like thing after all it was reaching a giant hand towards the glass.

"Don't be insulting 0-9 as in Oni as in a Japanese Devil." Ritsuko retorted.

"Any way I suppose it's a bit late to be saying sorry it doesn't work." Misato commented as it got steadily darker.

They entered a patch of light traversed some kind of purple fluid, which Shinji made quite sure not to fall into even if it was clearly an artificial body of liquid, before they took yet another elevator up and into the darkness.

The light flicks on.

"A mecha." The midian dead panned.

"This is Man's ultimate fighting machine: the synthetic life-form known as Evangelion Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is Mankind's last hope". The blonde doctor pridefully announced.

"So he spends a decade and builds a giant robot," The vampire remarked,

"Correct," boomed the voice of Gendo Ikari. "Its been a while," He remarked looking down from another observation deck.

The Midian lowered his case letting it clink as it met the metal floor of the scaffolding, and allowed his hands to rest at his sides.

"We're moving out," The Commander of NERV announced,

"Moving out but Unit 00 is still in cryo stasis." Misato announced, she gasped in realization. "Wait a minute your going to use Unit 01."  
"There is no other way." Doctor Akagi responded.

"Now wait Rei can't do it yet can she? We don't have a pilot?"

"We just received one," Ritsuko remarked.

"Are you serious?" Misato asked.

"Shinji Ikari,"

"Hmm,"  
"You will pilot it,"

"But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to synchronize with her Eva." Misato pointed out to the others. "It's impossible. He just got here."  
The Midian laughed, "I'll rember this place its good for a laugh if nothing else," He remarked amused, "See you in a few decades," The no life king hoisted his trunk effortessly.

"Repelling that angel is our ultimate Priority," Ritsuko stated

"So get another devil to do it," Shinji remarked, "In fact there is this Catholic who probably can beat it he's crazy enough to try at least," The midian laughed , thinking of the psycho paladin, turning toward the exit. "Besides I have no experience in piloting giant robots," Shinji remarked to the silence stricken NERV personnel.

"Well then you may leave," The Commander of NERV announced.

The base shook,

"Its close it must sense our location," Gendo remarked before the base shook again. He called out to some one, "Fuyutsuki."

"Sir." Responded an older voice,

"Wake up Rei." Gendo ordered.  
"Can we use her?" Asked the older man's voice.

"She's not dead yet," The commander of NERV remarked callously.

"Understood." He responded,

"Rei." Gendo stated.  
"Yes." Came a girl's voice in a pained rasp.

"Our spare is unusable you will do it again." He remarked.

"Yes sir."

"Reconfigure Unit 01's system for Rei then activate it." Shouted Ristuko.

"See you had some one besides me the whole time," Shinji remarked a ghastly smile on his face before turning to the large bulkhead which served as a door, which was closed, well this is a bother I can't very well rip it open, he mused.

The door on the other side opened

Bastard wants to make me walk to other end does he.

A, injured, girl on gurney attended by medical personnel was wheeled in.

'Red eyes' Shinji mentally noted walking past before blood tainted the scent of the air, the midian frowned. 'Damn it that reminds me I haven't eaten in nearly a fortnight, and that smells wonderful.'

The bases next shuddering was horrendous sending everyone off balance.

More so than that the large purple robot raised its arm to block a falling steel beam, the midian smirked but did not act as the beam was reflected toward the reinforced Plexiglas Gendo was standing behind took the hit.

"The Eva activated itself," What Shinji assumed was the mechanic or what not for the machine shouted. "It ripped right out of the right arm restraint."

"No, that's not possible." Ritsuko protested, "The entry plug wasn't even inserted that just can't happen."

"You mean it reacted with out any kind of interface? Was it moving to protect something… to protect him. Its him." Misato interjected.

"Are you alive?" Shinji asked curiously. "You certainly have a sense of malevolence," he walked with the unholy grace towards the bleeding girl were his eyes un obscured the bloodlust would have been obvious, and frightening.

The Vampire licked his chops as the blood trickled on to his hands as he scooped up the blue haired girl. His porous flesh accepted the sanguine liquid graciously from the shuddering and whimpering girl.

He lowered his shades revealing crimson eyes, the girl ceased moving and began to calm with in moments.

The midian rose, "I think we can work out a contract, Gendo Ikari," He stated insuring his shades were once more obscuring his blood colored eyes.

The commander of NERV reluctantly conceded.

-

The technicians were busy scurrying around like ants and the 'cage' as it had been termed was being drained of the violet liquid, which had filled it since his arrival.

The other NERV personnel were announcing they were doing.

"Roger inserting entry plug."  
"Direct hydro plug transmission system connection repaired."  
"Plug locked in place."  
"Filling the Entry Plug."

Shinji with a feeling akin to concern stared at the rising liquid, it wasn't water in fact it smelled like blood but that didn't help it was a liquid and he was a vampire.

"Don't worry once your lungs are filled with LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly. Its okay you'll get used to it." Ritsuko announced.

He felt the substance drenching his suit, which was ruined from the car crash anyway so if the smell stayed it wouldn't matter much, besides he had locked his weapons into a pocket dimension.

"Connecting main power."  
"All circuits transmitting."

"Connecting secondary contacts."

"A-10 nerve connection oddity detected." A young woman's voice announced,

"Its well with in acceptable parameters," Ritsuko remarked, "Configure the language logic interface to Japanese." She ordered.

"All preliminary contacts established, performance nominal." The female NERV technician announced. "Bi directional circuits are open." The faint brushing against his mind was felt, "Synchronization ration at thirty percent."

The Midian's mind was currently reinforcing its walls feeling out the strange presence which it had made contact with, while the NERV techs discussed the odditities detected by their system.

'All these locks, did humans really make this, it would seem they don't want it running rampant.' Shinji mused, as the bolts and restraints were removed his energy moving through the Evangelion freely.

"Roger move Eva Unit 01 to the launch pad. Launch path clear all systems green. Evangelion ready for launch." Ritsuko announced,

"Understood. Can we really do this?" Misato asked

"Of course. Unless we defeat the Angels we have no future." States Gendo.  
"Ikari are you absolutely certain about this?" asks Fuyutsuki.  
Gendo smirked.

"Eva launch." Shouted Misato

The purple weapon flew upwards now under the total control of a No Life King and the Humans operating NERV had no idea of the dark energy now coursing through the Evangelion.

Time to Eat.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: As for Hellsing Characters well Iscariot:  
Yumiko is timid and frightened of Shinji's somewhat domineering personality

Yumi (Psycho personality) hasn't met Shinji as of yet and will probably try and kill him first before anything else

Heinkell Hasn't met her yet

Anderson he's pretty much canon on the subject of Vampires, like to seem him react to Kaworu and Rei; that'll be a laugh Father Anderson comes to preach at Tokyo 3

Enrico Maxwell hasn't been met yet but he's going to be interesting

As for the remains of Hellsing:

A member of the Knights of the Round Table Convention is a part of SEELE

Walter is now a Vampire and in the service of Dracula

Alucard is now Dracula once again

Seras probably won't show up

Integra well she died when she was 14…. Which in this story was around the time of second impact

Millenium: can't tell you about them yet

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: Milenium, and NERV and SEELE, and the Vatican won't be the only enemies to watch out for, other supernatural creatures to worry about, doomsday cults, you know the usual bad guys .

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Misato spoke over the radio, "Are you ready Shinji?"

"Yes why not," He grumbled.

"Release the final safety lock," She shouted, "Evangelion Unit 01 move out."

Shinji sent shadowy tentacles into the surrounding LCL, which the dark energy began to enter the machine.

Doctor Akagi's voice interrupted Shinji's thoughts, "Shinji just concentrate on walking right now,"

Of course with the young no life king distracted, his Evangelion took a frontal blast from the Angel and went sliding back.

The Midian bared his fangs in an amused smile that had barely stung in comparison to the psycho Paladin's holy blades, besides the vampire had been secure behind a mass of shadowy energy, none the less the attack had done some damage to the Evangelion's armor.

He proceeded to ignore the incoming radio chatter, in favor of mutating the Evangelion's armor began to crack further.

"My turn," He declared as the Eva leapt like a vicious predator, by now the Eva's fingers had become claws. The midian briefly hit a snag on an AT field, this is Kaworu's defense, if there was one thing that could have made Shinji more annoyed it was the enemy using something he couldn't yet use.

Rather than just an Absolute Terror Field of his own, the No Life King went after the third angel with his shadows.

Sachiel shrieked as shadow spikes impaled his feet. The AT field began to crack under a few seconds of strain as the Eva face restraint's broke revealing gargantuan fangs and red eyes.

Wings propelled the Eva into the throat of the angel in much the way a wolf bites through a sheep's throat.

Unfortunately unlike a sheep the Angel didn't oblige him and die, rather choosing to allow its arm to be ripped to shreds and flip around, still dripping blue blood, and tear at the back of the Eva's back and entry plug.

The Eva's wings grabbed at the Angel, as the hands raked uselessly clawing gashes into Sachiel's body. Unit 01 flung itself backwards at Shinji's command, as the third angel began to break into the entry plug, the wings kept the angel firmly pressed against the Eva as the entry plug shot outwards surrounded by an AT field of the Eva's production which penetrated just above the sanguine gem.

The midian smugly plunged his fingers into the angel's core, completely ignoring the fact he was covered in blue blood. "Hello Dinner," He commented as he devoured the creature through his shadow covered limb.

A phone rang, "Shinji" called a voice, the no life king growled and lifted the phone's receiver telepathically.

"What in ever bloody hell do you lot want?" The red eyed teenage vampire demanded gruffly into the receiver.

"What's the status of the Angel?" Demanded Doctor Akagi abruptly over the phone, much to Shinji's irritation.

"Does the phrase no longer existing in this plane mean anything," He remarked, cackling as he exited the now almost completely de armored Eva properly, which was sporting a pair of vicious canine fangs and huge prehensile black wings.

The midian doubled over and expelled out a mouthful orange tang, he groaned, this was utterly disgusting after that he didn't even think blood would make him feel better, after that.

-

-

Three fucking days, all of which were spent in shade when the midian could manage it, and quite frankly the No Life King was feeling positively murderous.

NERV had been cleaning up the pieces of the Useless armor from the Evangelion, which had been knocked off during the fight.

"We really need to make sure you're alright," Misato stated, "I mean being afraid of doctors is no big thing, there are lots of people who are afraid of Doctors," She rambled about.

"I am not afraid of Doctors," He snarled, readjusting his jacket. "I am merely waiting for that good for nothing to stop delaying, after which I'll be leaving." The midian remarked walking after the first child and the attending doctors.

Kaworu had demonstrated slightly higher than the human normal in the field regenerative abilities, so the Vampire wasn't completely surprised her state hadn't changed in any major way after a mere three days.

Besides he was likely to find his mortal father.

-

Shinji groaned collapsing into the chair even as a full fledged no life king his lack of anything to eat was taking its toll considering he had been working or rather being active during the daylight activities the last few days and that LCL shit from the giant robot was severely messing with him.

Gendo was thoroughly unhappy Shinji was the opposite of what he had expected and there was his effect on the Evangelion.

Fuyutuski sighed, why did he have that feeling in his gut that this mess was going to go badly.

A section two goon came rushing into the office causing the head of NERV's scowl to deepen as the man lost balance and toppled the chair the midian resided in.

"Sir there's been a murder," He announced scrambling to right himself as the photos spilled across the floor.

The still mortal Ikari frown deepened even further. Murders did not happen often in Tokyo 3 without his approval and he approved nothing.

NERV's number two looked like he was going to be sick, noted Shinji, the head of the organization also looked a little green around the gills, however he turned his attention to another issue.

"What did you do to your eyes?" Demanded Gendo imperiously, though his shock was rather evident given his usual attitude.

"Like to Hell I got a reason to tell you," He retorted standing and looking over the photos, it took a good deal of his self restraint not to sneer.

In the aftermath of second impact the world had been thrown into chaos every two bit trash vampire figured he could do what ever the fuck they wished.

Amsterdam's worst side became readily apparent lapped up by the worst of the living and the undead and so to was it encouraged by that kind.

Trash that was all this snuff video cretin was.

The slander against the church meant nothing to him just senseless wasteful carnage. The world was perverse, but most hid it behind a masque of 'normalcy' or 'civility'. This nonsense was just distasteful.

Gendo was torn between feeling nauseous, Seele would likely attempt to insert some kind of influence into the city, and this latest turn of events with Shinji.

"Amsterdam special," Fuyutuski murmured covering his mouthing.

Shinji could smell the pile rising. Europe after second impact really had been a grim place. The name was the general title applied to such violent homicides.

The No Life King stood, "What a problem you seem to have, this guest seems to be quite rude." He remarked doing his best not to smile, "Probably not someone to old no I would say this perverse show is the work of a younger one. These kind of people should be killed, before they can cause to much trouble." He looked at the report that was accompanying the photos.

The summarization of the coroner's diagnosis to be specific was what caught his attention.

He bit back a curse, "Hurry up and burn bodies," They would become ghouls without a doubt in a few hours.

Right as rain a siren began to go off, its wail coming through the halls.

Shinji did openly curse, ghouls were stupid without orders they'd just go on a murderous and brutal killing spree and wreak havoc.

Ghouls could of course be killed with significant physical damage, however that was like running them over repeatedly with a car or chopping off the head or some such method, oh well it was just a few ghouls no need to get to excited. It wasn't like he would have to do anything special to put them down.

The screaming about zombies would start soon enough.

Shinji reached inside his jacket, "Your expertise is angels," He commented though his tone implied how disbelieving he was on that subject. "The slaying of monsters," the Midian withdrew one of his forty fives. "Is my field of expertise." He paused, "Unless of course you want to wait for the UN or the Catholic Church."  
The no life king didn't wait for an answer and set off walking down the halls of the hospital.

Ghoul Feast would be apt if the creatures got into general care, it was also possibly they would multiply like rabbits but it would still be like shooting fish in barrel.

Thus absolutely no fun at all, plus he didn't want to loose his object of interest.

The first two ghouls went down with no effort at all just like he'd expected even if he did use normal bullets. It wouldn't have mattered the ghouls would drop like flies.

The shambling from the hallway alerted him to more though from the happy shouts the mooks must have gotten lucky.

"Shinji,"

The midian inclined his head. "Good day Captain Katsuragi," The true vampire took out two more ghouls with out any effort. "Their regeneration is limited if you must attempt to help aim for their hearts or shoot them in the heads," He instructed the section two thugs in a bored tone.

It was simple something that he himself had learned once before he had transcended mortality, the simplicity of mankind.

He was the scion of Dracula, a true vampire he had learned to use a sword, and wire, and gun as well as the dark magic which now pulse d within a facsimile of his heart which no longer beat.

The power of his undeath flashed across and through his tendons reloading the weapon faster than the mortals could comprehend his now free hand gripping his 45s sibling.

Death poured out as the newly loaded silver bullets perforated the mass of already decaying flesh.

Child soldier no he was nosferatu. His red eyes flashed behind his tinted wrapped around glasses. Nothing was still nothing no matter how it multiplied.

The hail of gunfire ceased seconds after it began the midian settled to a halt amongst the silver burning corpses, he smirked cocking the hammers on his pistols with his thumbs.

The connection a ghoul had with its master was faint but not totally useless. The sole surviving ghoul groaned dribbling spittle.

Shinji pushed it back with a tap. He could try and get a clue on the little bastard's location in this fucking city.

-

The Midian scowled, this idiocy was annoying. Misato was he decided a horrible example of humanity at least when it came to being mature, her jokes were crass, and at times down right immature. Then again the young no life king had been instructed in manners appropriate in the Edwardian age at the latest.

In any event his self proclaimed, though Gendo had agreed since he hadn't had any option but to do so, prize was still much to injured to be of any use from a feed perspective, and besides he wanted a better grasp of the abilities Kaoru and his apparent brethren, as this Rei was apparently the same, were in the possession of.

Whatever the creature had been, it soul had been quite useful, if these beasts were as dangerous as this agency seemed to believe yes well they could be a pretty useful addition to his growing number of familiars.

Dracula himself had before second impact had had more than three million souls, which were his familiars after the disaster that number had more than tripled. By comparison his was in the mid hundreds.

"You idiots attempted to open my trunk, I am correct yes?" He stated smirking, this whole situation was remarkably amusing especially given there burned hands, wait those were old burns on the bastard's hands.

The Midian turned glancing out over the city, apparently the buildings also doubled as military fortifictations. Massive power cables were being moved attached to buildings, as well as giant Evangelion sized rifles, along with air defense missile emplacements. Shinji doubted those would be to much use given the capabilities demonstrated by the AT fields, shown by the apparent third Angel, Sachiel, and Kaworu.

Which raised another question for the 'Third' Child, well three in actuality. The first was how had the first two angels been defeated. A second question, which was bothering him if he was the 'Third Child', how had they determined that status considering the fact he was a midian and had been absent from their attention. Finally operating under the assumption that his prize to be was the first, where the devil was the apparent 'second child' and why weren't they here.

He shifted his coat, which was tossed over his shoulder, him gripping the collar. "Right I am to understand that a large number of the apartments in this city are not currently occupied?"  
The old man, Fuyutsuki, confirmed this, and questioned whether they should send in section two to look for whatever the hell was responsible for this.

"Yeah if you want to give him more food," Shinji pulled the slide back on one of his forty fives revealing a silver tipped bullet in the chamber. "This is my field of expertise if you can look with out getting your mooks killed go ahead. As it stands this city is quite large, and as well as lets face it has two levels, scouring the entire whole of this City will take time."  
Gendo stepped his gloved hands placing them in under his nose as he looked at the young no life king from behind his desk, "You're suggesting what?" He wasn't comfortable with his son carrying around loaded firearms but this situation was outside of his scenario. Beyond his realm of experience, and the information gathered seemed to indicate that the Third Child was the best solution in resolving the present situation, a choice that would likely cost him but less expensive than allowing SEELE, which Gendo assumed controlled the 'other secret UN agency' that Shinji had mentioned to Misato, the boy likely hadn't realized that the captain would be forced to recount everything that had been mentioned, even the slightest offhand remark.

-

-

"Shinji its time for school," Misato shouted.  
The midian growled and slammed the pillow over his head, stupid sunlight. Why couldn't this stupid humans let him sleep, why did they insist on keeping him up during the daylight hours, such an utter bother.

"Shinji,"

"School, are you still drunk," He spat, "I'm not going to school," The Vampire grimaced eyebrow twitching he had no leads on the trash vampire. "I've been up all bloody night looking for a mass murdering monster."

Maybe he should have a coffin it would have been more comfortable of course that would have been to obvious, though a proper bed would a bit more acceptable sleeping accommodations.

The NERV captain seemed to have ignored his protests, "I made breakfast," She announced far to cheerily, even humans weren't supposed to be morning people it had to have been the beer.

"Not hungry," Shinji grunted while that wasn't necessarily true but he wasn't hungry not for human food at least. Deciding that it was highly unlikely he would be allowed to rest today he grudgingly rose.

She was as carefree as well as was apparently normal for her, "Now Shinji breakfast is the most important meal of the day,"

"Not hungry," repeated the midian as he looked over the Tokyo 3 skyline as he dressed for the apparent coming day. The vampire's clothes covered his body in near totality, this minimized the pale flesh that was visible thus people were less likely to comment on said pigmentation, the trend was fairly common amongst the undead.

The shadows contained pocket dimensions, a Dirac Sea of sorts, hammer space by any other name. Of course it was wise to keep a few weapons close at hand so one wasn't ambushed. The 1911 style pistols were only one such weapon that he carried in such a way, the firearms now that he was aware of another vampire within the city was loaded with silver bullets.

He was unsure of the other vampires powers it was possible he was simply your garden variety trash vampire but it was possible the beast was in possession of some kind of higher ability.  
Shinji had as the scion of Dracula received the appropriate teaching in order to live up to that high title and standard, still there was much he had to learn. Still he should be capable of dealing with the threat, though it was always a better choice to err on the side of caution.

The young no life king finished by tying his ascot around his neck.

No way in hell's bloody fields would he degrade himself with some pathetic human school uniform, not when his spare suits, gifts from Walter, and his transformation abilities were intact.

-

-

After he had exited, not only had his manliness been called into question for taking so long to get dressed he had gotten acquainted with the other roommate, the problem was this particular roommate was an animal.

"Guns?" Misato questioned holding a hand out. She blinked, "Knives as well, if you have them, come on Shinji."

The midian crossed his arms, "Are you insane woman? We have a homicidal monster running around this so called fortress of mankind, if I am going to go ahead and go to something that I don't need, in this case school I refuse to go unarmed, especially considering your security division aren't up to handle this situation?" He stated, swiping the keys, "No driving while intoxicated, its bad for your health,"  
"HEY!" Really she was downing those things like a human child eats candies, there was no way that was healthy. "You can't drive."  
He frowned, Japan's driving laws were a pain in the ass, not that European laws were any better just less troublesome to break.

Shinji reluctantly groaned dropping the keys off in the kitchen and swung his attaché case over his shoulder, he'd put the matter of the vampire running amok out of his mind for now, the issue wasn't to much of a problem, for him at least.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Chapter three, be safe on Samhain tomorrow.

Comments, questions, Integra will show up next chapter, um, other stuff.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: Yoh here's chapter four what sup. Anyway not so much happens in this chapter though Integra shows up and little bit of explanation on that.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Shinji walked down the streets to the school, the 'angel' had apparently wiped out three of the City's districts and damaged more than a few others. However due to the extensive shelter system, which existed, added to fact the city seemed under populated civilian casualties had been light. Not that he particularly cared.

The midian was a tad annoyed he hadn't been permitted to live alone, but he had half expected that any way so it was no large surprise.

In any having his own place would have simply made feeding a bit easier, though given the propensity that it seemed for Misato to get drunk he could abide by packets of blood for the time being with out any great risk.

Eating food was possible, at least in order to fit in, he simply lacked the ability to digest the food, so that hadn't raised any questions. At the present moment they were more concerned with monsters they hadn't expected and his weapons rather than looking deeper into his person.

The rest of the world had gotten some information about the Evangelion Angel Fight in Tokyo three. Of course given that NERV was apparently a UN organization it was unlikely any thing would happen, other than some panic.

Gendo Ikari however had spent the better part of the previous day attempting to extricate any information he could, on anything. In addition to getting him, his Vampire Son, to get Section Two up to snuff on combating this supernatural, not that he had used that particular word, threat.

-

Flashback

-

"The threat you face yesterday we term colloquially in Eastern Europe as Ghouls," He stated with the barest hints of an accent on the foreign word. "Silver weapons are by far the most efficient in dealing with the threat though with conventional ammunition and substantial damage to the skull resulting in destruction of enough gray matter they can be killed permanently. Shots to the heart with regular ammunition is not advised, as that is not nearly as efficient."

"Thought you used silver bullets to kill werewolves," Joked a Caucasian soldier, his accent hinted at him being from New York, with indication of Italian descent.

Shinji smirked, "Your welcome to try that out, if you find a werewolf, though I've never encountered one myself."  
At the statement the assembled bunch of mooks and mercenaries enjoyed a round of laughs.

To the Midian's knowledge werewolves were extremely rare, if they were indeed not outright extinct. "From what I understand Tokyo 3 is meant as a fortress to stand against these angels perhaps it can accomplish that however it seems the legions of the damned will not be so easy to stem."

"Devils and Angels?" Gendo snorted, "These 'ghouls' what are other methods of dealing with these pests?"

The younger Ikari growing smirk sent chills through the hardened soldiers spines, "Pests indeed, if you really want to have another method flame throwers work generally quite well, so to claymore mines and bouncing betties." Almost ever male winced, bouncing betty was a term applied to anti personnel mines, which were launched into the air and exploded at groin height. Since Ghouls didn't typically wear armor and were decaying hunks of flesh the mines typically destroyed the heart.

NERV's leader didn't seem happy about this fact, but agreed guns were probably less trouble to deal with, given the close quarters that fighting inside New Tokyo 3 would entail.

Shinji was only doing this much simply due to the fact it allowed him to accumulate favors Gendo owed him, favors that could be particularly useful, none the less the Midian wouldn't be handing out silver bullets.

Humans rarely turned out to be good vampire hunters in groups, but given it was just ghouls they should do fine with regular ammunition, what were a few losses to the vampire.

After a few more questions, which the midian considered pointless the vampire and his mortal father exited together. Gendo feeling a bit more cross than he had expected to be at the end of the 'briefing'.

The resulting conversation covered a variety of topics, ranging from the injured blue haired girl, Rei, to Seele, to the Angels, to how the intruding trash vampire had managed to get into Tokyo 3 in the first place.

"I'll be looking for the problem's cause later on," The nosferatu remarked as they met up with the faux blonde, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. "I don't give stuff out for free, so I do expect to get paid."

-

Flashback End

-

He hadn't been pleased with his progress concerning the hunt for the trash vampire though given the likelihood that it had familiarized itself with the city and Shinji was a new arrival expecting progress this early was a stretch. The midian disappeared from visual perception, of human's at least.

"Where the hell did he go?" Questioned the first mook, there was the distinctive click of a 1911 having its striker drawn back. "Shit," grunted the section two operative raising his hands above his head.

Shinji stowed his pistol, "Any particular reason your following me?" He inquired in a bored tone.

"Captain Misato didn't take you to school, we weren't sure if you were going to skip or not considering you left the apartment the last couple of nights." Answered the second agent releasing the breadth he had been holding.

Now quite certain they weren't going to have their brains splattered about the cheap upholstery of the surveillance van, they relaxed. "You want a ride to school by any chance,"  
"I will walk, thank you," Responded the midian, "Though if you could pass along to the 'old man'," By which he meant Fuyutsuki, "Or Gendo, which ever to get me a driver's license, but for now I'll walk."  
The two men nodded numbly as the no life king left the van. That was the least of what Shinji intended to get in exchange for staying in this annoying city, of course that meant he would need to get a car sent over.

Walter had taken to restoring old cars, or collecting cars that hadn't been produced in high numbers due to second impact, after he had been turned, which meant the castle had accumulated a fair number of the four wheeled vehicles.

The Vampire continued walking today was probably going to be a waste of time, then again Mondays always were it seemed. It just didn't pay to get out of the coffin on those days.

After a few moments of ensuring he was no longer being observed he relayed the mental command to his familiar.

With a sigh he watched as a shadowy black Raven descended, "Any luck?" He questioned the familiar. The 'answer' was negative that meant the trash vampire likely kept inside during the daylight hours, or at least the early morning ones.

Didn't matter much he'd just summon Baskerville or what not and track the turd down later on, maybe after he cleaned his guns.

Shinji would generally have been annoyed at having to use his accumulated favors so quickly, but it couldn't be helped. A car would be useful, in more ways than simply keeping him from wasting time walking.

There was also the issue of the trash vampire. He'd struck again and the public had started to spread rumors coupled with the angel attack really it was all quite a bloody bother.

Gendo was becoming annoyed at the fact he didn't have control of the ongoing situation like the Midian had thought his mortal father had no leads.

Tokyo 3 was not like many cities, it had mostly empty furnished buildings. The usual locations to check simply didn't exist. There was no red light district, no old cemeteries, no house that all the humans avoided.

As it stood the city simply was built ready for human inhabitation not added on to as the population grew. It was supposed to be a perfectly controlled environment. That wasn't working out so well. Especially since it was built as a fortress against the angels and the only way they had beaten the '3rd' was by bringing him in, a fact, which he found to be quite suspicious. He was also curious about why they hadn't used 'Unit 0' and why the pilot of said machine was in such bad shape. This was among other questions such as where the hell was the so called 'second child'.

Shinji resumed his walk as the Raven dissolved into his shadow and merging with his arm.

Whatever the case it hardly would matter for the next few hours besides he thought running his tongue over his palid lips there might be a suitable distraction.

-

-

Tokyo 3's educational system was utter shitte, complete and utter shitte, he had determined that before class had even started on that first day.

He should have stayed in New Shanghai in China, would have kept him form getting him involved in this mess. The flooding that had resulted from second impact had of course destroyed old Shanghai; it had been one of many cities.

The brown haired vampire's attaché case was double layered made of expensive high grade leather. One layer contained a mix of weapons, and other fighting implements, along with papers and other 'goodies'. The second contained the appropriate materials that would be expected for school, on any normal day Shinji would have had it containing information relevant to the monster he was tracking, or on whatever idiot was interfering with the Master Vampire's, Dracula, plans.

In any event the classroom wasn't as crowded as he had expected, it appeared that was because of people moving out of the city due to the Angel's attack.

The midian had listened to the obvious cover story for second impact for all of five minutes and promptly lost interest in the dawdling mortal.

Doctor Akagi had wanted him to practice operating their Evangelion. The machine was like a toy train that didn't need a track. It ran off an external power source, which was supplied via a cable.

As it stood Shinji wanted to avoid any unnecessary exposure to that disgusting tan colored stuff or the Eva in general.

He had however gone ahead and memorized the plans for the city specifically the faux buildings that contained the over sized weapons to accommodate the Evangelion, as well as the places to plug in the oversized purple creature, and the emergence and recovery points throughout the city.

There was a reason he wished to avoid the artificial life forms. Vampires had eidetic memory so that made memorizing those locations somewhat unnervingly, for the personnel of NERV, easy for him. The Undead were also empathetic in a sense it was a feature that made it somewhat easier to hunt humans, made getting in their heads less trouble, and pass amongst the mortal society.

Whatever the case the Evangelion was messing with his mental threshold in addition to the nasty LCL shit affecting his body. Humans probably wouldn't have noticed but he was beyond that now.

The case was that he intended to avoid the machine except when it was absolutely needed. The mental interface link or whatever it was did make it possible to manipulate the Evangelion as an extension of his own body. Unfortunately doing so had consumed a large portion of his energy reserves.

He tapped his foot impatiently reviewing what he already knew was not yielding any new insights in to the situation at hand.

For two weeks he had been at this to no real avail, in all truth the mortals here were rather boring, more so than he had expected. One would think that they would have been a tad more interesting given the attacks by the Angels or what not.

-

Shinji groaned few things annoyed him more than being pestered by food, Humans obviously in this case. The midian slumped underneath the shade created by the pale barked tree. The cool soil was bliss compared to the stinging rays of the sun's annoying rays.

At least in the way he saw it school was quite a waste of time for humans it tended to distract them from surviving it got them to focus on meaningless, propaganda, things but then againhe viewed most humans as they viewed cattle, which in truth was only slightly higher than the worth he assigned trash vampires below which in value were ghouls.

He loosened his tie, of course he wasn't obeying school dress code despite having been here for two weeks, not that anyone had really commented.

Vampires stalked their prey flitting through the mss of mankind with their own form of camouflage their unnatural grace and attraction drew the attention like a sweet smell would draw insects.

He raised his hand flexing the relevant muscles devouring the 'angel' Sachiel's soul had been useful in some regards. Still the exposure to LCL was having strange effects on his body, and not the 'normal' hordes of the undead strange that the young no life king was used to. His red eyes narrowed piloting the Eva was something he was against but the chance of devouring more of the 'angels' was extremely tempting to the vampire, but there were deterrents to him doing so again.

New Tokyo 3 was suspicious, homicidal trash vampires kept cropping up across the world, then there were the angels themselves and that busybody cabal, useful in some respects but overall the situation was far to suspicious.

As it stood angel blood was rather similar, extremely so, to human blood, but still Shinji had decided he preferred the prior type which as he hadn't fed properly meant he would need to do so.

More important matters came first he instantly became alert his body posture shifting, his lips drawing back in an angry snarl, which showed off his long fangs. He drew a pair, the same ones he had shown Kaworu, of silver knives from underneath his jacket. The silver blades of the weapon glinted in the light of the sun.

She finished manifesting and brushed her hair back over her shoulder after she had emerged from the shimmering air. Like his own her eyes had turned red as well.

He sheathed his blades after a moment, there was no threat not from Dracula's whatever the hell she was.

Integra Hellsing she had been the last of that line of vampire hunters it was however not the undead, which destroyed the family but a power seeking member of the family.

Dracula had been released in the ensuing carnage. Hellsing the greatest family of vampire hunters fell from within and the no life king rose again.

She was dressed in a dark Victorian style skirt, a matching blouse and a similar knotted neck tie to what Dracula, Walter, and Shinji wore. Her slender form belied the lethal nature of a midian. "He's pleased," She commented somberly. Integra blamed her family's death on her own weakness.

What she would have been able to do in the situation was debatable but none the less Dracula had turned the dying girl as she fought for breath.

Her first meal had been her traitorous uncle Richard, his death as Shinji had heard had not been particularly pleasant even when compared to midian standards of killing it had been an outright horrible death.

Of course then second impact had occurred dooming the majority of Great Britain. She and Dracula crossed over to the mainland of the European continent.

With Second Impact the trash decided to become rowdy thus leading Dracula to taking measures to keep them in line. Integra had, though this had been before his time, for the most part had been too distraught to be of use. This had changed after a period of time during Dracula's has stabilized his new kingdom.

Shinji leaned against the tree. His senior rarely left the castle, we she hardly left her room for that mater. "So does that mean he intends to come to this god forsaken city?" He inquired the younger midian.

" I do not believe so." She remarked in response. The other perpetual teen didn't seemed pleased to have had to come.

Not that Shinji couldn't empathize with her either, however the angels could be useful as familiars and also if indeed they were such a grave threat well they couldn't afford to have their hard work jeopardized still this enemy was suspicious.

He waited for the blonde to continue, his expectation was correct.

Dracula expected a report. He had intended to send one but to go so far as to allow the young no life king to set up a forward base of sorts apparently the master vampire had noted the increase in vampires across the Asian continent.

A growth in the vampire population was something the Catholic Church was ill equipped to handle given their present state.

Reinforcements, for Shinji, would likely be helpful however against the angels at least they wouldn't be much help, well maybe not though he knew if he were to get into a fight with NERV having a few Strigoi around would be nice. His mortal father did have a number of mooks, which would be annoying to fight through on his own, to mention be positively boring.

The blonde vampire tossed him a package, "Walter wanted you to test those out and see how you liked them," She remarked turning to leave.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well hope that answers any questions, still deciding whether to have creepy (Kaworu) show up early.

More vampires will start showing up in Japan, and in addition there will be other issues to address concerning that shift like uh the eventual arrival of the Catholic Church. Yeah its like that it looks like ne hoped you enjoyed.

Helltanz is very tired I will be going to sleep now, today very very tiring, comments or concerns please lodge via review.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: I know that supposedly schools are better at breaking up fights when they start, I say supposedly because while they may from my recollection fights in general save maybe bar fights, which are generally between swaying angry drunk, are generally short things. I digress…

Let me put it this way while the teacher may 'break it up' usually its already ending by the time they get on the scene. I speak from experience as unfortunately I was a fairly ill behaved individual before I straightened out. You'll get what this alludes to after you read the chapter and later ones.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Shinji deposited the package Integra had delivered into his attaché case. The bell rang signaling the end of the period. The young midian fixed his tie and stood up slinging the leather box shaped bag over his shoulder.

Had anyone been paying attention, most of the humans to utterly absorbed in chatting with their friends, they might, mind you it was unlikely, but might have noticed the extremely peculiar fact that the vampire made no sound in fact barely were touching the floor. He almost seemed to be gliding through the hallways of the Tokyo three school making his way to his next class.

To him all this was just a pointless waste of time, he should have been occupying himself by dealing with the various supernatural threats. It wasn't simply trash vampires who had decided to come out of the closet, there were plenty of other supernatural monsters who had come out to play as well in the aftermath of second impact and the despair and corruption which had tainted the human populace.

He stepped into the doorway, a group of three girls were chatting busily a few desks away from him, and the entrance.

Recent changes were forcing him to reevaluate his plans Dracula's orders were surprising not so much the keep killing monsters that was pretty much a given but to have been told to ah set up shop. More allied vampires would be a welcome shift especially if the church, meaning the Catholic one, decided to stick its nose, busybody asshole mortals, in to this affair.

Shinji whirled around grabbing the senior's hand by the knuckle.

"Wrong day to fuck with me wanker," He snarled twisting and pulling him forward drawing him off balance.

It was pretty much abuse considering as a midian he was so much utterly stronger than a human. He drove a knee into the teens ribs just to hear the crack of bone.

There wasn't one: a fist slammed into his face, with far more strength than a human of his size and weight should have been able to muster.

"Big mistake," Shinji spat yanking his ruined shades off, he punched the older student in the throat he barely flinched, definitely not a normal human.

People were starting to crowd around whispering as the two continued to duke it out against the other. How ridiculous this was a fricking fiasco. Walter would never have allowed this kind of brawling had he been around. Shinji thought as he slammed the older teen assuming he was actually that age into the wall.

He was steadily gaining ground not having to hold back as he would have against a normal human.

"You think you can fight me you shitte," Shinji hefted the older off the ground by the throat. He drove a fist into the older guy's gut, since throttling him obviously wasn't doing much.

A hand got placed on his shoulder as he got a blow to the face from the older teen. "Pilot Ikari fighting here is not permitted," Stated the First Child in a flat voice.

He reluctantly dropped the other guy, who landed flat on his feet.

"Not bad new kid," The guy rubbed his jaw, "look me up if you want a rumble again or just want to mess somebody up together we can probably get inventive yeah." He thrust his hands into his pockets and drew a crumbled cigarette and walked off. "Catcha later Ikari." He called out blatantly ignoring the stares of the students and teachers and went right ahead and lit the cigarette.

The young midian glanced at the blood from where he had broken the guy's nose definitely not human it was taking time to digest… too long.

"Pilot Ikari, class will be beginning shortly." Rei stated in monotone.

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't feel like going class," The midian grasped the injured girl with his other arm, "But you shouldn't be on your feet, shouldn't even be here. I'll take you home," His red eyes surveyed the crowd, "Any body got a problem with that?" Shinji demanded.

"Your eyes they're like Ayanami's." Exclaimed one of the girls.

The vampire snorted, "Different shade really, but yeah whatever floats your boat." He turned back to the half angel.

"We are supposed to remain at school pilot Ikari," Stated the blue haired girl.

He slid his head back, "Okay we'll stay for the next bloc, then your going home in your condition wasting time like this isn't helping you get better." The midian grabbed his attaché case from off the ground.

The humans were starting to talk rapidly amongst themselves, he'd be glad to get out of here for the day, be glad to get out of this wretched hive.

Grudgingly he took his seat. He was getting hungry the tantalizing taste of blood was driving him fucking mad since there were all these humans around. Rei's injuries and the minute amounts of blood in the air weren't helping either.

Of course it would be days before he crossed the 'point of no return' and would eat on instinct regardless of situation.

Japan's despair… no the despair of the human's of the whole world had caused the reemergence of things that should have remained buried. Ideas and monsters, and knowledge that should have remained in the past had returned.

Even so humans had fruitlessly attempted to maintain their normalcy, their day to day lives even though such was impossible in the aftermath of what had since become known as second impact.

Now the other students began to filter into the room their excited babbling ringing through his ears as they congregated in their little groups and even shouted across the room. They flightily conversed, and talked cheerfully with one another with little care despite the strangeness of recent days.

All they did was pretend things were normal, it was when that 'normal' was disturbed that they became uncomfortable and angry.

Really they were all so disturbing despite the danger of the angels and indeed the unexplained murders they were come as if nothing was wrong. It wasn't a calm that indicated they weren't worried but rather they were just ignoring the problem like maybe that it would go away if they just pretended it didn't really exist, that it would bother them because they were normal.

What ridiculous nonsense and how very naïve of them to ignore the threat but humans were just so utterly good and used to looking the other way or just standing there and gawking at the problem while it went on.

Still one would think that with the information that NERV at least seemed to have about these Angels of which Shinji had never even heard of one would think they would be slightly more prepared for more common supernatural threats.

In truth it really wasn't his problem so long as it didn't interfere with his own actions, the beasts and other creatures could continue to screw about all they liked so long as they didn't get in the way.

To the will of Dracula they were petty nuisances the last remaining great threats to him had been dealt with it seemed. While it was true that the Angels were an unexpected turn of events.

Well if indeed like Sachiel only attacked when provoked then they could be ignored and if not then they had proven to be able to be destroyed.

As is stood it didn't seem the humans were in any position to really stop them if they choose to attack in their typical fashion.

Unlike the trash vampires who likely would have foolishly acted out in the open flaunting their abilities wily nily, Dracula had always favored a more refined approach. To the people of Romanian he in his human state as Vlad Tepes was seen as a hero a fighter against the Muslim Turks a defender of Christianity.

The Supreme No Life King yes he had been those things at one time long ago, humanity might now need the protector he had at one time been if they were to survive. It might have been true that humans were no longer needed with the advancements in artificial blood production, however they all of them opposed that kind of solution against the destruction of humanity so then protecting them from the supernatural seemed to be something that they would indeed need to partake in.

Right now Humanity didn't seem to be capable of protecting themselves from the things that went bump in the night.

Keeping the population of ghouls within the city had been actually quite easy which was surprising since he had expected it to be much higher. Since NERV had done absolutely jack shit in the past days to be effective so some one or more than one person were helping to trim the herd of vermin. Since it was just refuse like ghouls the 'no life king' didn't mind, in fact it was quite the opposite. They wouldn't save mankind because they were the good guys more likely it was simply a preference.

He didn't pay attention as a the class representative berated the class military otaku for something or another, and then for them to shout when some guy Shinji failed to recognize came in, well he noticed he did not particularly care though.

Whatever the case the two talked about their own petty, at least as far the midian was concerned in regards to the problems of teenage mortals, grievances up until the teacher of the class arrived.

Overall the nonsense went as was typical though it seemed that the mortals indeed figured out that he was the pilot of Unit One. Disturbingly the old mortal teacher didn't even seem to notice this and continued right along with his pointless lecture about second impact and how mankind had reconstructed itself.

He shrugged as the humans crowded about him. This was strange and a little uncomfortable to say the least. It seemed they lacked the concept of personal space a concept that Shinji himself valued when around large groups of people.

-

The class period had finally ended, which was somewhat of a relief to the so called 'third child' who really wished to be out of this place.

He slung his attaché case over his shoulder, the prescence of another non mortal at the school raised a concern, not a particularly large one now that he thought about given the state of the world but still it meant he should keep an eye out.

Convincing Ayanami to blow off the remaining day of class had actually been surprisingly easy, the girl having rather easily acquiesced to his will, and he had not even had to bother using his supernatural powers of persuasion. Admittedly he wasn't actually sure how resistant she would have been to those in any case.

Apparently the new returnee had an issue with truancy, which given his appearance surprised the midian however given the earlier skirmish he was more prepared.

Shinji ducked, darting to the side to avoid the slightly taller students straight punch the young no life king let loose with a fierce uppercut to the other male's jaw.

Touji stumbled back as the vampire's fist slammed home, which certainly hadn't been what he had expected.

Likewise his friend the Military Otaku Suzuhara was also in mild shock over the turnabout of what he had expected to be a one sided beating.

Boxing was supposed to be a civilized man's way of settling ones disputes or so was the claim Walter made. Personally Shinji found no hold barred was a bit faster when it came to dealing with people in fist fights.

Of course if he wanted to he could end this quickly enough, but fatalities would be noticeable and kind of a waste besides further fighting would just waste time and get the two pilots caught.

"We have a problem pilot Ikari," The blue haired 'first child' announced, the vampire scowled of course if it was a teacher he could get out of it. "There has been an emergency we need to report in."

"Where the hell did he learn to fight like that?" Demanded a surprised Toji to no one in particular after the two pilots had departed.

-

Problem indeed, yeah right that was a fucking understatement. Gendo hadn't wanted to leave the vampire problem to Shinji, or anyone else and had section two for the past fourteen days scouring Tokyo three.

Had it been a lesser situation the young vampire likely would have gloated at his mortal father's inability to handle his own city's problems.

Shinji dodged to the left as the horde of rotting flesh leapt at him. Amongst the many powers that vampires could attain this was perhaps the most depraved. It was a direct mockery of god's ability to breadth life into the world, not that midian particularly cared about how this was an affront to god or what not.

Of course if he was to make an analysis judging by the corpses he would probably hazard to speculate that the vampire was not feeding directly from Tokyo three, indeed a fair number of the ghouls had been troops from the Misawa and Kyushu regions, assuming of course that Shinji was reading the labels right, which was already kind of hard due to the tears and the gore stains.

NERV's section two, who were armed with the American's M-4s, had really dropped the ball on this one. The dark alchemy responsible for this monstrosity, of which devil forging was only one offshoot of, created beasts were fiends made from sacrifices of souls, flesh and bones.

In comparison to regular ghouls the things were even intelligent, but most of all they didn't shamble about but rather were capable of scaling buildings and leaping at high speeds towards their prey.

When these monstrosities created by the dark magic and sciences of the vampires went into battle against humans there was little chance of winning for the mortals. None the less it amused him to watch them attempt to fire sporadically at the ghouls and the beast that was mostly only annoyed by their guns.

"That's impossible!" Ritsuko shouted as the disgusting creature groaned ripping out from the misshapen pods on its back were large crocodilian heads attached to elongated spinal columns which had been animated by demonic forces.

Of course that was not really the principle issue, a beam of tainted energy ripped through one of the cars that the section two goons had been using for cover. Grimacing from the ringing in his hearing Shinji responded, "There are more things between hell and heaven than mankind could ever hope to understand." The vampire easily evaded what to him was a slow moving beam; one of the goons wasn't so lucky.

Shinji's present arsenal was rather limited unfortunately true he had a myriad of firearms and a number of various lethal blade weapons, but most of them were fairly normal in comparison to some of the objects in Dracula's collection.

The real problem wasn't so much as he didn't have the special gear no what he had was fine given the situation it was that he didn't have it with him having come straight from the school to this mess, and while he could easily handle this with his powers as a no life king that would defeat the purpose, seeing as the young midian was attempting to keep such abilities a secret in the event he needed an ace.

Getting talked by the ugly hulk of decaying flesh however was another matter entirely he withdrew several vials and smashed them against the split bulbs.

Instantly the liquid began to hiss and bubble, the monstrosity roared in agony as the potion did its work eating through the flesh.

Sliding away from the creature he stopped himself and in single motion pushed himself upright by an unassisted hand stand and then flipping reaching underneath his coat the young midian withdrew one of his curved knives.

All watched with caution as the creature's thrashing began to slow and the ugly monstrosity righted itself, as soon as it had Shinji's free hand had drawn his compact forty five.

One, Two, rang the gun loudly spitting flames. The silver bullets slammed one after another all in less than a two inch spread impacting directly on the creature's central heart just as the creature leapt at the no life king.

The misshapen skull snapped backwards and the scion of Dracula leapt the silver edge of his curved blade slipping easily through the tainted flesh and into the putrid heart of the monster. It spasmed for a moment and then went into deathly stillness at last.

He stowed his small 1911 style pistol back in its rig and cast a glance over his shoulder specifically rolling his eyes, not that they could really tell since he had his wrap around shades on, at the Nerv personnel.

After a few moments of waiting the Nerv goons slowly began to approach the scene, at the same time the rest of the Nerv command staff approached though at a much slower pace and much further away.

Craning his head to look at the dead abomination, he took the time to examine how well who ever had made its fine workmanship, right before he withdrew his curved knife from between the monster's ribs and dropped a fireball on it. The blaze quickly immolated the entirety of the alchemically created beast.

"And that gentleman," Shinji remarked with a slight snort, "Is how you solve the monster problems." The midian drawled loudly. This was just getting better and better all the time, he thought with a grimace, as he stowed away his blade. "Oi and another thing you bloody wankers!" he shouted to them as they neared, his abrupt called caused them to instantly stiffen. "Loose those five five sixes and those god awful FMJs their utterly fucking useless switch to pump guns and AKs loaded with hollow points for better stopping power."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Heh, heh, okay I've had me fun. What let me guess you were expecting that next angel attack to go ahead and happen, hmm? Come on admit it.

Eh anyway there you go.

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: FMJs stands for full metal jackets they over penetrate, hollow points expand more due to the soft tip 'mushrooming' on impact. So everyone gets what was going on last chapter.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Shinji shrugged his shoulders chances were high that Gendo was attempting to monitor the midian's activities. How successful he was at that depended really on how much the young no life king wanted to cooperate with the surveillance efforts, which given his present that was not much. Even so there was only so much he could in plain sight it was time to head back to Misato's apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded a startled doctor Akagi as she seemed to break out of her stupor.

Not even bothering to stop, he replied in a blasé tone, "A monster," He pushed his shades further up his nose and back into their proper place, "You fight the messengers of god yet fighting the servants of the children of the night surprises you?" Shinji chuckled amused at the ridiculous notion.

"Pilot Ikari where are you going?" She snapped angrily, probably pissed at being mocked about her own ignorance.

He didn't slow his stride, "Last I checked where I bloody well pleased." The vampire remarked in a devil may care attitude.

"This situation has gotten out of hand." Gendo announced, assuming his I'm a bastard position.

Again the vampire shrugged, "Deal with it, I noticed, definitely class A might even be a half decent brawl," he remarked unconcerned with the carnage that had filled the street behind him, "Its finding the shitte that's the issue not putting him back in the ground," He stated as his response pulling the slide back on Walter's newest creation.

Dracula's oversized pistols with their massive barrel length had an effective range of just under two kilometers. Shinji's weapons lacked that striking distance but had the same grade of stopping power. The silver and black dual tone guns were larger than his usual compact style forty fives emblazoned on the side John 1:5, The Light shines in the darkness, and the darkness did not comprehend it. along with the usual 'company' inscriptions. "Besides I'm ready to try these out and not simply the guns," Apparently the chief weapons maker was working on an even more monstrous pair of handguns for the greatest no life king so he'd be rather busy for a bit.

Shinji slid the large handguns into their hostlers and then belted the holsters around his waist. Even though he was busy the older midian had sent over a new set of bullets. Right now however all the young vampire wanted to do was to drink blood, and he'd have to settle on a packet of blood to munch on it wouldn't be as appetizing as fresh blood but it would have to do, and it hardly right now and besides he needed to be discreet, that and of course it was the middle of the day.

In other news he still intended to blow off the rest of the school anyway. Departing from the scene Shinji intended to grab 'a bite' before anything else went wrong in this thrice damned city. Without further delay the midian departed the NERV cordoned off area the enemy vampire couldn't really be a threat to him, after all he was a scion of Dracula but the trouble maker would make for a good fight, and help him stay on top of his game. No it wouldn't do to get sloppy there were simply to many things that could go wrong right now. Whatever the case Shinji had no intention of waiting fifteen years for the chance to eat another angel.

Like Dracula in a full on fight he preferred to simply to bulldoze his opponent with overwhelming power though the older no life king would hold back some to make the fight more interesting, not that there was much that could compete with him if he did chose to go all out not with the centuries worth of black magic at his disposal. Shinji elected to use brute force simply because it was an expedient method of winning when fighting someone one on one.

The younger midian promptly remembered he had no idea where Rei lived; he spared the unwavering blue haired girl a look. Asking her would have been a rather egregious blow to his immortal pride and certainly the alternative of taking her to Misato's place was not that much better of a solution. Aside from being a colossal mess, it was far to crowded, to say nothing of the fact he was hungry and she had injuries that would fill the air with the stench of blood if opened.

Besides he intended to eat and so would require preferably being alone, or the other parties present to be out of it. With a frown Shinji led Rei off, the girl being so quiet was not going to help him either since her not talking meant he couldn't ascertain her place of residence, and if Walter found out he allowed an injured girl to walk home alone in this city in the state it was in his hide would be on the receiving end of the Angel of death's silver microfilament wires,

"Pilot Ikari?" He nodded not really paying attention at the present moment, "We have arrived,"

The Vampire blinked, damnation, he thought irritably "Ah yes so we have," He remarked fishing out his key from his coat. "You can freshen up, take a shower or not I doubt captain Katsuragi will mind," Shinji commented carefully ushering her inside and then relocking the door, after all it was good sense to take precautions against things other than simple trash vampires.

While not the most favorable solution to the matter at hand Rei taking a shower would give him time to feed and that would slake his thirst for the time being. The Evangelion was puzzling to him as well it a homunculi and yet completely different than the kind he had any experience in dealing with, and those differences had nothing to do with the matter of its gargantuan dimensions nor did the technology no there was something fundamentally different about it buried deep down on the most basic level and that fact was grating at him. He was a no life king the true top of the food chain, he was the perfect predator and he disliked not knowing something especially things that likely related to the dark sciences and magiks that had long been exclusive to the forces of wicked.

The dark haired midian directed the blue haired girl to the bathroom it would be beyond good fortune if the next, NERV obviously their was another one going to come, would wait a bit before showing up at Tokyo three since the freaks were getting more active as well.

Shinji headed to his room already removing his shirt and tie as he walked in that direction, there was no doubt Gendo was likely trying to monitor him but it was pointless to try. Inky blackness spread from the shadows of the room encompassing everything and neutralizing any attempt to monitor him.

No doubt it would not be long until either the other vampire found him, it was after all pretty obvious where he was, or NERV found him. It might even have been that the other vampire knew where he was, there were other possible threats that existed as well. His fingers gripped the packet of blood, his enemy was no freak, no definitely what he was going to be up against was a real monster.

Looking at things as they seemed to indicate more than likely monsters were crawling back out into the open after centuries of hiding. The cool plastic and chilled sanguine fluid beneath compressed in his grip. It had been foolish to go so long without drinking any blood. The dark liquid passed through his mouth, it was not by any means the best tasting meal but it would be enough to slake his hunger for the time being.

He lazily relaxed having drained the packet of its content. The Vampire felt his dark vitality restore back to its peak. He heard the singing of his predator heart in his veins and he was content. He was Shinji Ikari, scion of Dracula, a hunter of rogue monsters, he was a midian. The whelp in this city couldn't challenge him after all he was had been sire by the most powerful of all vampires. He was a no life king he'd let the enemy come to his door and from there he would meet them in much the same manner as his sire would let them batter themselves into exhaustion and then crush them. Crush both their strength and whatever hope that was the way they fought a far cry from human hunters.

Shinji rested his hand upon the door, he paused only to don his shirt, after all unlike certain people he had a guest and it would be improper to withhold some modicum of etiquette, especially with this place arrayed like a sty.

No doubt Rei was still occupied in the shower, and also likely was the fact that Misato was occupied further at NERV and would likely be detained for another few hours well after school was supposed to let out.

The young no life king froze, his lips twisting into a feral snarl, what now, what possible reaspon was there for her to again make an appearance and so soon. Anything important could have been relayed telepathically and it would be considered beneath one of them, vampires of such level, to simply ferry regular supplies.

A moment passed and Shinji schooled his features into a cool impassive mask. Perhaps it was merely that Dracula was aware of an impending surge in undead, certainly his mastery over the dark magic and arcane was without peer. A logical conclusion such things abated his annoyance at the other master class vampire's presence in this damned city.

Even as he felt his own irritation fade he felt hers grow, he could of course easily determine the cause it was quite obvious its pattern no doubt she'd found Rei the other predator was still female after all. Integra entered the room accompanying a freshly bandaged Rei.

The slightly older vampire, an insignificant time amongst the undead really, glowered at him. "Don't you have more pressing matters to attend to?" The 'young' English 'girl' demanded angrily.

"I would of course point to the fact that the monster's lair has yet to be found, Integra and there are of course restrictions place or have you forgotten such rules that are in play during your long stay in the castle," Shinji remarked in response.

Her pride as the last of the illustrious Hellsing bloodline did not allow her to let here annoyance show. As far as actual hunting of the undead went Integra was probably much more knowledgeable than he was due to her heritage.

Of course Dracula for the most part 'kept' her out of action for her own safety, rather that the last of the Hellsing bloodline had been traumatized so severely by her death and the events surrounding it she had been cooped up in the castle in Wallachia; Southern Romania.

As it stood if he were to use his powers unrestricted they would raise attention from certain parties, not the least of which was the Vatican, or more precisely Iscariot, though attracting the attention of Seele would probably not be of any boon to him either.

Still the Vatican was a much more pressing worry given the sheer increase in vampire activity the church had gotten a bit more 'uppity' as of late.

"He's detected something is approaching as we speak,"

The younger midian arched an eyebrow curiously, by He she of course meant Dracula and things was of course referring to monsters. "What exactly am I looking a demon perhaps?" Shinji inquired, his experience with them was admittedly limited to minor demons.

"Something powerful, but he doesn't think it's a demon," Integra responded, "In any case Asia isn't the only sector experiencing an upsurge so don't expect a lot of support in the coming weeks," She commented, "It doesn't help those mangy Catholics are as typical of them getting in the way." The last Hellsing commented disdainfully,

Well, Shinji thought, that certainly is to be expected, he didn't voice his opinion as Integra wouldn't have appreciated his stating the obvious. The blonde turn almost as if on an after thought,

"Whatever is attracting the low class beasts is our responsibility so make sure to take care of it, and don't tolerate the Vatican's Iscariot interfering, He said we're going to attempt to curb their little expansion some time in the future." Integra vanished teleporting away though he could still feel her within the city.

Shinji smirked, fighting the Vatican more than that an explicity given order to fight them if they interfered oh what he would have given to be back in Europe. Still if Section XIII as the Iscariot was known, did attempt something he'd be ready.

"Captain Katsuragi will be delayed at NERV command for another few hours," Rei commented.

He nodded acknowledging the bland statement, though he already expected such would be the case. As distant as he was from his mortal father Shinji grasped well the man's preference to being in charge and independent of outside powers.

NERV's leader did not wish to be dependent on anyone, or anymore than was absolutely necessary. Gendo Ikari's organization however was ill suited to combating a monster threat like the one they currently were facing.

The UN funded NERV, and the organization Seele seemed to be connected to the UN as well and that organization, Seele, seemed to be handling the anti monster activities.

-

Few things managed to really irritate, okay that was really big lie a lot of things could piss him off and fairly quickly. This however was on his short list of things which could infuriate him quickly.

Attacking him, particularly so blatantly was amongst the surefire ways to anger the young midian.

The young no life king in question snarled, almost baring his elongated canines, drawing the firearm with a fluidity few humans could even dream of matching. He wore little but a pair of dress trousers, navy socks, and a completely unbuttoned shirt.

For being the first time back in Japan in years this trip 'home' really, really made him want to go back to eastern Europe.

However this was too much for him deep inside the recesses of his mind the predator within him hungered for blood.

Misato leveled her service weapon towards to intruder who was still being kept out by the fact he was trying to enter a home, never mind that that wouldn't keep him her it whatever out for long given this was an apartment.

"Forget it," He snapped at her, "watch Rei," The vampire snarled as ominous energy flowed through his arm just as the door cracked. The specter took a face full of ice the moment it passed through the threshold.

Clearly the vampires, other than Shinji, wasn't the only monster present in this accursed fortress of humans they called the third Tokyo.

Misato had, for whatever reason, probably under the, idiotic, assumption that spirits fought like human soldiers, had taken Rei and was holding up behind the over turned refrigerator, well one of them. "What is that? What do we do?"

Had this been a solid target Shinji probably would have started going at in human speeds but for now he needed to probe its capacities. A spatter of bullets ate up the spirit's ugly weeping 'mug'. Silver bullets burned through the ectoplasm just as they would have burned through the flesh of the undead.

They were blessed, the bullets were, of course, one would not imagine how many priests of the Eastern Orthodox branch were quite content to assist vampire hunters even if said hunters were vampires, it was actually a well accepted tradition, though usually it was damphirs not pureblood vampires.

Ominous impossible winds blew through the house and howled as the vampire dealt with the malevolent specter. It settled and with a blast of the arcane Shinji banished the creature, or rather devoured it.

Misato shrieked in surprise, and Shinji caught the gun before she could raise it on the two large figures who had just arrived. "What the hell are those?" She demanded staring at the immense red eyed man shaped beasts.

"Strigoi, don't worry there perfectly harmless," He remarked cheerily.

For not the first time she looked at him like he was not completely there up stairs. "Their harmless?" Her voice implied she thought that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever in her entire life had heard, and Kaji could make up some serious bullshit.

"For you, and for now, don't worry these are Vampyre but unlikely the rowdy wanker running around town they obey me well as well as their intelligence allows." He all but announced with glee.

Gendo probably wasn't going to like this, "…" Misato couldn't really bring herself to say anything.

"Like I said they are Strigoi they are capable, if bestial, hunters perhaps they will have better luck at finding the other monster in this city." Shinji remarked, in truth he had expected reinforcements but not this soon. Even so it wasn't a bad thing given the circumstances and the current plan's outline.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: No offense is meant to Catholics. Angel attack will be next chapter whenever that is, bit shorter than I wanted though but it was either this or don't update for a while.

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: some minor humor and further plot development.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Shinji was by no means in a good mood following the events of the previous night. Arguably what made it worse was that due to the chaos and negative energy after the so called second impact there was no guarantee that this wasn't an isolated incident.

Of course the chances were that this wasn't an isolated incident. At the same time this not being related to the vampire causing trouble in the city was absurdly low, but as it stood the possibility still existed.

Spirits were for the most part amongst the weakest of dark creatures; they were stopped by simple things, easily controlled and easily stopped. They were easily effected by the most simple thing boundaries like even low fences deterred spirits from entering, or leaving, certain areas.

Unlike other beings however they lacked any real personality, especially when being controlled. NERV's reaction had been pretty much the same when it had discovered vampires existed. I.E. Gendo was very annoyed he had once again been left out of the loop.

Misato's apartment was pretty much surrounded by NERV's Section Two goons all either heavily armed or equipped with fancy scanning equipment.

The Midian was unconcerned the NERV agents and their pointless work could continue as long as they liked it really mattered very little as far as things went. His pets had already completed the task of securing the area long before NERV had arrived on the scene.

NERV had been curious about the Strigoi, "Think of them as just extremely large hunting hounds," Shinji remarked from his seat at the table, which currently was covered in a multitude of weaponry he had extracted from his case.

Misato blinked, "Right," She muttered not convinced in the slightest, while staring at the hulking figures that were actually doing a good imitation of dog's during a particularly hot summer's day. "So what- er was that thing?"

Shinji positively loathed Japan's post impact weather, and the country in general, mostly that was due to Gendo, so he could empathize to the panting beasts. He slid the magazine into the cavity of the pistol, "A spirit," the vampire remarked, "Weak low level nameless creatures of the darkness," He drawled unconcerned, "easily bound to anything with a bit of power." Shinji commented, checking the weapon in his hand.

"Anyone with a bit of power," Ritsuko parroted sarcastically, "bah," the scientist was not the first of her profession to dismiss the supernatural. Of course Ritsuko thought something unknown had happened but this 'hocus pocus' explanation was utter crap. That and Doctor Akagi was still unnerved at the efficiency Shinji handled the weapons, and the fact he had them in the first place. They both bordered on unnatural the way he moved was just as strange.

"NERV's prerogative is the angels," He remarked, not bothering to spare his attention to regard the faux blonde.

Gendo nodded, "Correct," He boomed speaking up at last, Shinji was correct that had been the prerogative but it would have been dare he say it nice to know about the other side so to speak.

"As you've dealt with that, the forces of darkness are kept in line by others," Shinji commented, "dealing with them isn't something which falls within NERV's mandate or experience you're out of your territory," He placed another loaded pistol off to the side, "Matters of these forces, well spirits aren't any real concern." The vampire paused "they're easily dispatched in any case," Telling NERV to drop the issue was pointless they were going to insist on butting in on the matter no matter how many times he told them.

NERV controlled Tokyo 3 and Gendo Ikari controlled NERV and he had no intention of allowing Seele to interfere to interfere with the city, or by proxy his plans.

Seele was the power behind the scenes and amongst its members was a former member of the Roundtable conference. He knew all too well the dangers that vampires posed to human society especially given the damage done to it by second impact.

Shinji's gloved hand gripped the weapon, the UN's response was only moderately successful did they think themselves a new incarnation of Hellsing, what utter foolishness such a notion was, totally absurd. He thought, still the fact was the increasing activity here in Tokyo 3 was going to attract attention, the angel attack along would draw many, but the increased activity of darkness would draw more unwanted guests.

No doubt the Catholics would butt in, or consider it, which was a nuisance in the waiting, but such an intrusion would be a useful opportunity. Iscariot was a concern there was to be no certainty regarding the present capacity of the infamous Section Thirteen. Should the Vatican's mongrels choose to attach it would be a good opportunity to gauge their capacity.

The UN Taskforce was new, and struggling to handle the increased activity. Even so they might deploy to Tokyo 3, which could be both a boon and a bane.

Kaworu was interesting and was competent, a great asset and certainly would be of use in suppressing the surge in monsters who were acting a fool within the city. Of course at the same time the UN Force would also cause strain in the city.

"We will require counter measures to deal with this threat." Gendo announced turning to NERV's chief scientist and ignoring Shinji's snort.

She nodded pausing to consider what they knew about these 'monsters'. "Thermal imaging would be probably our best option," Akagi suggested,

Shinji snorted in amusement this time. "So naïve," He drawled, "Your technology would be easily effected by magic, to give false positives anyone with a bit of power save flame and light, are cold myself I am perpetually so," He commented, of course that was because he was a bloody vampire but they didn't need to know that, "And what of teleportation," he continued, "What good are all your precious sensors against that which can appear where, appear whenever it likes,"

Akagi scowled at the rapid destruction of her suggestion by the ever creepy, though of a different type than the first child, third child.

Gendo paused, admittedly it did seem a valid point defenses placed at the entrance were pointless if the enemy could bypass them without effort. The angels were another issue NERV needed to be ready for them as well as this other threat.

Shinji didn't particularly care he had his own concerns at the moment and couldn't really be bothered about NERV's concerns. He had matter, which required his attention. "You lot are ill suited to defense against the darkness," The midian remarked. Of course as it stood at the moment Dracula, himself, pretty much considered humanity's current attempts at fighting the supernatural as shit. "Though most forget it the strongest tool of the darkness is and always will be deceit," Indeed most forgot this lesson the usefulness of subtlety and deception.

Dracula for all his display in battle however had not forgotten it outside of combat. How else could he maintain his power in secret in Eastern Europe with the Catholics as they were?

As it stood now the piece of trash in Tokyo 3 who was running amok time was running out. Play time was over.

Misato shrieked, Shinji's immediate response, and preconditioned one, was to a summon a barrier of shadow, something taught to him by Dracula, around the room and point his weapons in the direction of the shriek.

Apparently NERV section two had likewise preconditioning, of course Shinji would have if not for Walter's stabilizing hand probably would have started shooting already.

"Shinji, Rei you're going to be late for school!" She exclaimed, for the barest of moments the vampire considered doing something on the level of the Dracula when it came to violence.

No body noticed Ritsuko pointing and twitching erratically at the shadow barrier as it lowered and faded, mainly because while they had noticed Misato's statement had caused everyone to face fault in surprise.

After a moment Shinji lowered his guns, "You're kidding, right stars above tell me that was an utterly pathetic attempt at humor," He remarked in exasperation.

Gendo scowled this really was a nuisance. He had only planned for the angels not for their 'mirror' opposites to show up hell he hadn't even thought to consider the presence of devils at to this situation Katsuragi's…

His son snorted and barked something in what Gendo thought was Romanian to the hulking brute creatures he had called Strigoi, Shinji was another thing which had not been expected.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded the head of NERV's science division. Ritsuko had apparently regained the use of her voice.

Shinji was already turning his attention back to his assorted weapons, and did not bother to give an answer to the faux blonde, which really just pissed Ritsuko off even more, not that the vampire really cared.

As far as things went with regards to defenses against a vampire assault, which was very unlikely to occur in the first place and Shinji just liked the idea of messing with NERV for bothering him, magic or properly trained and equipped troops and established defenses were the best bet.

Dracula had control over a large swathe of Eastern Europe, unofficially or officially depending on how one looked at it. In reality despite the UN having acquired a great deal of power since second impact there were powers that existed.

It wasn't just individual nations either but also the Vatican remained a very real potential danger to the interests of the vampire lord. Shinji actually was rather concerned with possible Catholic involvement seeing as such could be a major problem for now however it was a worry for another time.

The Midian kept his attention focused on the killing implements as it stood he and his mortal father were ultimately both using each other.

Gendo Ikari had his uses, loathsome as that was to admite, and besides the trash vampire here in Tokyo 3 needed to be dealt with. Shinji Ikari was useful to NERV, both as a critical pilot of the Evangelion and now with the most recent crisis, which had cropped up in the city.

Life as a human had been horrible in Shinji's opinion and that was a life he had left behind him for the time being he needed to be here. His hands moved the weapons into their appropriate places, he was no longer human he was a vampire.

-

-

Unfortunately that didn't really change the fact that he was 'a kid', the section two agent who had brought that up was now nursing a now rabid fear of the younger Ikari, though the elder Ikari had raised a valid point, loathing as Shinji was to admit it. Gendo Ikari's point was that in the event of an angel attack it would far easier to reach both pilots if they knew where they were , and there of course was the ever present threat of a monster attack against the school, which Gendo made the announcement Shinji was the only one apparently capable of fighting said threat at present.

Grudgingly Gendo hadn't gotten off a clean victory, since Shinji had managed to extract the concession of all information concerning the Absolute Territory, or as some called it the Absolute Terror, Field. Still Shinji was more than a little annoyed he wasn't getting the opportunity to examine the Evangelion in depth, at present that was a dispensation that Gendo wasn't willing to make.

'Letting' Shinji 'get away' with having pet monsters was something that Gendo wasn't keen on either, but Fuyutsuki had actually proven useful in that regard stating if they were like dogs they could be useful for protection.

The midian readjusted his satchel, one he had gotten out of his case more for the purpose of keeping NERV from getting overly suspicious of his attaché case, though there were already suspicious of his trunk. Going out during the daytime was really begin to irritate him, especially since he made him extremely tired by doing so.

As it stood the increasing activity in Tokyo 3 was becoming a bother, activity that was not limited solely to the Angels, apparently the UN had gotten word of the other security threat. No doubt the United Nations were pushing for Gendo to allow their pale attempt to recreate Hellsing to intervene.

It was of course only a matter of time until the UN forced Gendo to accept the deployment of that group into Tokyo 3, but for the time being the master of NERV was resisting.

Plans were being made with regards to this 'fortress of mankind' and of course Shinji fully intended to introduce his own plans on behalf of Dracula. When the 'Neo Hellsing' arrived they'd want to make their own changes and that would be an opportune time to bring up his own plans. Misato's appartement was not an ideal place to establish a defense against the forces of darkness, nor was it an ideal forward base out of which to operate from.

The school bell rang and everyone headed off to class, it really was unfortunate, and annoying that teleportation was impeded by significant bodies of water. Gendo did raise a valid point Rei's injuries made her an easier target, especially when compared to Shinji.

She was far easier to attack or abduct and with the way certain bodies, nations and other lesser groups, were clamoring over the Evangelion she'd be a potential target, hence the increased section two presence around the school, not that that reassured Shinji any.

He was in any case on time, had he used 'normal' methods of travel with human limits he'd have been late but Shinji wasn't normal so it was a moot point.

Shinji had barely stepped in to class before he got yelled, "Its you!" Toji Suzuhara declared bolting out of his chair and pointing his finger at the vampire.

It's the hall monitor chap, Shinji mused raising an eyebrow and walking towards his desk or rather one that was distinctly away from the large window of the class, if the usual occupant didn't like it well… that was to bad.

"SUZUHARA!!" The class representative shrieked, "Sit down this instant."

The 'Third Child' was otherwise occupied and didn't really bother paying the two, Toji and Hikari, and the three with Kensuke jumping in to the conversation, arguing. Rather Shinji was at the present contemplating that particular code name, especially if Rei was the 'First Child', so then logically there had to be a 'Second Child'.

Obviously he would need to figure some method of extracting, probably by badgering the old man, the information. Shinji also considered looking into the Marduk Institute since apparently all the 'Children' probably had superpowers since Rei was clearly not a normal human, though she had yet to demonstrate all of Kaworu's abilities.

In any case if the First and Third were here already where the hell was the 'Second Child' it really didn't make much since, but then again there was at present a distinct lack of information on the matter.

Shinji turned to his head to stare at the glaring Toji, was he really that annoyed that I skipped school or maybe it was the thrashing he certainly doesn't look like the authority type.

"I don't care if he is the pilot of the giant robot let me at 'em," Toji squawked angrily trying to leap over the desk to get to Shinji while Aida tried and failed miserably to hold him back. This failure of course caused them both to go crashing into said desk and create a rather loud clamor as the desk tipped over.

The class representative eye began to twitch angrily at the jock's antics, said jock was now scrambling trying to get up and get at Shinji who had dismissed whole thing.

As it stood the teacher was already droning on and on and no one was paying attention at all more interested in the ongoing events in the class.

Shinji was more concerned with the reports of the unknown entity which was approaching, and of course the potential threat of the angels, and of course the possibility of other threats. The midian was quite interested to know how NERV, or whoever, had beaten the first and second angels as well and was considering looking into that.

It didn't really matter if NERV or even the UN did a background check, oh there were of course oddities in his file, a military commission with the Romanian National Defense Force was probably going to raise some eyebrows but nothing which would raise to much suspicious. Of course it wouldn't really engender them to share information freely with him anyway.

"Come on man," Kensuke protested as Toji dragged him along the floor, as the military otaku was clutching desperately to the jock's leg, "you can't do this he's going to thrash you again."  
Toji growled, "That was a lucky shot." He declared, furious that even now Shinji wasn't paying any attention at all to his macho challenge. "No way he could do that again,"

"Suzuhara don't you dare start fighting in class," Hikari hissed stepping around the overturned desk and making sure to pick up the knocked over school supplies whilst the other students clamored about. "As for the rest of you get back to your seats this insant,"

He sighed and finally looked back up fingers trailing to his neck tie, Suzuhara threw another straight punch as Shinji pulled the crimson tie loose.

"HAH!" Toji declared right before the tie wrapped around his wrist and the jock got pulled forward and off balance. The bigger teen went tumbling down along the floor of the classroom as Shinji stood up.

Once again the class went wild, "Pilot Ikari fighting is not permitted," Rei reminded him, the whole while she hadn't even left her seat.

In mean time the Section Two agents responsible for watching the class had considered intervening but decided eh what was the worst that could happen, so had left things to play out as they would.

Toji rolled over and charged towards Shinji, only to be interrupted as a cell phone rang, namely Shinji's, "Sorry about that, really need to take this call."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Angel attack will be next chapter then.

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Words of the Profane

Summary: Second Impact caused a lot of havoc; pity the fool who summons a No Life King to help cause deals with the Devil aren't cheap.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellsing, Evangelion, or Warhammer FB, or anything else that might be used; particularly Castlevania inspired servants of Dracula.

Helltanz's notes: yeah delayed, and I tended to drone on in parts of this chapter.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

The teacher, surprisingly, did not notice, or perhaps simply chose not to notice Shinji's ringing mobile phone. The midian in question slipped a hand in his jacket and headed to the front of the class towards the door with nary a complain. The sole exception was the class representative who protested his heading.

His gloved hand found the door knob and turned it ninety degrees, opening the door into the hall, into which he stepped forward. As class was in session the halls were empty and appropriately quiet other than the noise of ongoing class.

The vampire's other hand withdrew the phone flipped it open and clicked answer, "Hello,"

"Hey Shinji," Kaworu preffered to eschew formalities. "I thought for a moment I was going to get your dreadful voicemail." The angel human hybrid remarked from the other end. Shinji's unnaturally sharp, vampiric, hearing detected vibrations on the other end, which was assuredly odd. "in any event I was calling tolet you know ahead of the time that the UN intends to deploy to Tokyo 3 given the state of things, espe iallly with the state of alert due to the angels." He announced.

Midians, true blood vampires, preferred logic, and this was a fairly intelligent or rather at least it was a logical move. Tokyo 3's standard security couldn't hold its own, and while the UN group was hardly impressive they would be more useful in the task than NERV's section 2. Section 2 was formed to handle mundane threats to pilot security not the undead. Of course that didn't cut the angels out of the picture.

In any event Kaworu's usefulness outstripped baseline humans. The angel human hybrid prattled on good naturedlly, right until he mentioned he had been selected as an eva pilot."  
Shinji nodded, "So you would the be so called second child, then?"

"Oh dear me no, I'm the fifth,"  
Shinji frowned, and resisted the urge headbutt the wall. What were they doing skipping even numbers or just deploying the even numbered 'pilots' to another 'fortress of mankind'. That wouldn't be good missing Tokyo 3 was one thing, as Japan was an island, and vampires didn't like crossing oceans, but missing two giant, city scale, construction projects would just be humiliating.

The conversation continued with Kaworu sharing what the UN's replacement Hellsing could be expected of, and when, admitting he was in flight at the moment. The midian put the mobile phone away.

The arrival of the UN's Neo Hellsing would present opportunities. They'd be better suited to the mundane task of sleuthing through buildings for the vampire's lair than section two. The boring task was beneath pure breeds, even Integra with all her high and mighty noble line of Vampire hunter heritage didn't do it.

As it stood the trash vampire, and the angels were the two most definitive threats. For whatever reason this city had to be held, a prize of some kind. Why it was so Shinji didn't know. In any case it was at least clear that it was a major investment for NERV. An investment NERV has sunk into a great deal of funding.

This city was a fortress of all mankind. That was what he had been told after the battle with the third angel. Of course for a fortress for all mankind it was a haven for darkness given the emptiness. Too many potential threats could inhabit the city waiting for a time to strike. Japanese or not Shinji had minimal experience with the native monsters of his homeland.

In Europe more threats came in the form of the occult's magic users, and occasionally children toying with beasts they couldn't contain... Shinji didn't know whether the Neo Hellsing lot would be familiar with it either.

There was also the fact the city had too many hiding spots as it was. Second impact as it was called had complicated things... drastically complicated things.

Dracula's will extended across Europe and the No Life King's will was the enforcement of the Laws. Even so Europe was different than Asia. In the west the threat was magic users, demons, and trash vampires as most other monsters had been exterminated long ago by various factions.

This was not so in the east, not so at all. This was a problem, especially given if all angels were that big there would be a lot of collateral damage to be wrought. Collateral damage was rare with vampires, as wrecking buildings served no logical course. Still Shinji recognized what it caused. Angels running rampant would lead to more unpleasantness than was good.

"Ikari we are needed," Rei Remarked,

Shinji grimaced he really hoped this wasn't another alchemic monster attack, given he hadn't yet gotten the chance to set up his reloading press. While true he did possess ammo a plenty, but a constant assault of creatures would quickly deplete that surplus. "where are we needed then?" He inquired, damnation this daylight activity was getting to him, and really being out all night was not helping at all. The last of his banes was the lack of proper feeding, barely feeding, and definitely not as he should have.

"NERV headquarters," Rei answered blankly, vice commander Fuyutsuki had remarked it was not an elevated alert so even if Shinji asked she wouldn't be able to say why.

"Hey where are you going?" Shinji had to admit appearances could be deceiving. True enough to be sure of vampires and other threats, but even humans pulled it off well enough. Even so the jock of a mortal with an apparent responsibility hitch was growing tiresome. Touji was cut off as Hikari started in on her no cutting class,

This tirade was cut off as Rei interjected that they were on official NERV Buisness. This handily resolved all disputes.

Shinji pushed the door to the outside of the school open, and damnation was it bright. This was a down side and Japan's new climate did not help at all. This really was a horrible place, summer weather all year long complete with long days. Vampire's worst weather ever.

The parking lot was relatively empty save for the Teacher's cars, those who drove, and a large black SUV. NERV Section 2 was already waiting for them. Shinji raised an eyebrow at the Arsenal ARs that the suited men were carrying, but said nothing though it was nice they followed advice.

When they, Section 2, had gotten word that the third child was the commander's kid it'd been expected for him to be a bit odd, but the present situation was so much stranger than expected that Section two wasn't quite sure how to divvy up the betting pool.

Expectations of Gendo 2.0 had been highly betted on, and well the kid did hunt monsters as some gamblers had remarked. Shinji had hunted monsters for a living before even working for NERV that hadn't been so expected, but security division could adapt since after all who was seriously going to be stupid enough to try and kidnap an honest to god vampire hunter.

NERV Section 2 had no real experience with anything other than the mundane. Monster attacks were rare isolated incidents, and the 3rd angel was another matter entirely. Their job was simply to provide security for NERV facilities and personnel, special emphasis was placed on the pilots of the Evangelion. That they could depend on even just one of the pilots to be more capable than his age should imply was a help to their job.

The security division wasn't used to dealing with things that took a chestful of bullets and shrugged it off like it was nothing. What they'd encountered thus far was like fighting brutes hyped up on PCP, and it got worse from there.

Shinji opted to go ahead and get the question off his chest, "Is it another alchemic construct?" He inquired.

One of the Section two agents shrugged as he got in the driver's seat, "I don't think. Sure doesn't look to be an angel attack either since no body is heading for the shelter."

The man had a point no form of alarm or alert had been sounded for the general public, all they'd done was call Ayanami, but at the same time they were sending armed men to escort them back to NERV headquarters. The midian nodded in acknowledgment, though the uncertainty did not assuage his concerns any.

Unlike Misato's sporty little roadster the standard, almost stereotypically so, vehicle of the secretive government department was a large SUV, with heavily tinted windows. The large vehicle war armored to protect against small arms fire at the least. All things considered their ride was roomy and fairly comfortable; being out of the sun helped for Shinji.

Amongst the down sides of being a vampire, a true blood, or midian, came with it a wealth of benefits. Even so it did have its unfortunate down turns even those who were Midians; true bloods. The Seas and rivers became your enemies, and the days, summer most especially, where the sun was bright were exhausting at the best of times, and agonizing at the worst. The heightened, usually advantageous sense could also become a double edged sword. Clarity more than thousand fold had its down side, and so to did heightened instincts. Like humans, their prey, vampires were vulnerable to flash bang grenades if they failed to protect themselves.

Today was just one of those days, where the bright sun was just a true bother. For a No Life King, a true blood, or whatever title one chose to bequeath them the day could be endured with lesser vampires it varied. Even so that didn't mean it didn't have its effects.

Considering he couldn't hunt he'd need to make other arrangements. When a midian fed his prey if it was still alive wouldn't become a vampire or a ghoul, that only occurred if the vampire was actually actively trying it, or the vampire killed its prey from exsanguination. This was the only other real upside to the need to feed. Shinji could replenish his energy from red meat, or other natural sources, but anything else would be difficult, and it'd still be inefficient as hell; pun intended.

Tokyo 3 showed no signs of anything other than a normal day, traffic was normal as cars traversed the large city going about their daily tasks. The section 2 SUV even stopped at red lights as they popped up, so clearly there wasn't some immediately looming threat. Finally though the SUV took an elevator down to beneath the surface.

Originally it had been proposed that Eva Pilots would hold the rank of specialist, but certain representatives to the UN, and SEELE to though for their own seperate reasons, had thrown a fit given the danger the children would be in. The idea behind the specialist was that the they'd be specializing in that one task the piloting of the EVA. This didn't stick however and pilots were then presented to get inducted as if they were an air force pilot. Introducing them at lieutenant pay grade.

Rei held the rank of lieutenant for example though as with the matter of specialist it wasn't the end all on the matter. NERV's section 2 kind of expected this, and if Shinji remember correctly Kaworu due to working with the UN's vampire hunter agency held the rank of Major, per Seele's influence. "So eh pilot Ikari is it true you have a commision with the Romanians. I guess that makes sense you probably get a lot of vampires out there?" The seconded soldier shrugged, "With Dracula and all."

Shinji frowned, "I do hold rank with the Romanian defense force for such reasons," He remarked, "however contrary to what Stoker writings may have portrayed," He left out the obligatory, stupid Irishman, "Dracula is an Orthodox vampire, and instrumental in keeping rogues in line."

Apparently that they were now underground meant the security detachment began to loosen up. "I didn't know that,"

One of the other NERV agents shrugged, "Given what you're, well us now too, up against that makes sense." The other agent said from his seat beside the window.

The other Japanese member of the detachment who was riding shotgun, "Our predicament in this city is a prime example.

The vampire nodded, The human's perspective was obvious enough to grasp. You had to pick your battles. In this case you had a pair of groups, and one was willing to abide by certain rules to keep the peace, while the other was not. It was a simple matter of compromise.

To this end it was a sound, and apt summary of reality, especially for Eastern Europe.

Midians looked at the matter much the same way, antagonizing humans was hardly worth the effort, and by following the rules allowed them to focus on other rivals; the Vatican for example.

"How bad do things tend to get over there?"

Shinji paused, "Second impact did cause events, violation of the laws, to spike, but for the most part our effort these days are well organized. Things are at a manageable level." This seemed to reassure the section two agents.

"So you said Dracula was an Orthodox, I mean thats good right?" The first NERV agent pressed,

The midian nodded, "Most true vampires in Eastern Europe from the Urals to the Dinaric Alps are classified as Orthodox. This as it implies means that the laws are complied with. The majority of orthodox vampires means incidents are few and far between." He paused, "In fact as of late our bigger problem has been humans toying with the undead, or the occasional vampire born a hundred years ago acting out."  
"Isn't that bad, I mean a hundred years is a long time right."  
"Would such not be particularly strong then?"

That was where things became complicated in the matters of vampire hunting. "The Edwardian era while occult studies were common, the vampires born during it are not usually well versed in the dark arts. So its not like what we're facing in Tokyo 3.'

The five, including the driver, section 2 agents, nodded along. "So were one of the odd cases, but you can handle it?"

"Of course," Shinji responded slightly annoyed by the shaky inquest. "This is an A class, they pop up every now and again." If Shinji had to speculate the vampire was probably from the Victorian era, and while dangerous once found it could be dealt with, being sired by a 'source' blood as some called them created vastly more powerful vampires. In this Shinji had a distinct advantage.

"This is good news."

The age you were born in didn't really matter much. It was just that the older you were the better you were at surviving. Integra was a major example as her family benefited greatly from a large library of black magic books. Her, Shinji and Walter, were all far more dangerous; Integra and Walter due to family and experience respectively. Era was however a good method of pegging character.

NERV Headquarters was a different story than the surface above. The pyramid building's security was tightened far above the usual, which was odd enough. Even so it didn't look like they were expecting an attack from the undead.

Inside the assembly hall were mostly section two members who weren't on other duties, and people Shinji presumed were project heads, Misato waved at the first and third children.

Gendo didn't look happy. "You're late," NERV's commander grunted.

Fuyutsuki stepped forward. "The incidents as of late and the strategic importance of the Tokyo 3 Fortress have convinced the UN to establish a regional headquarters for its own anti vampire division."  
Going by the looks on the assembled section two members they hadn't known about this. NERV's vice commander continued on in any case without fail. "The threat of an angel attack is such that NERV cannot redirect funding to address another foe." Gendo's scowl deepened, and interrupted his former teacher.

"The UN has made its ruling on that matter." So NERV's leader didn't approve, Shinji noted, "Our primary function is to be prepared for an attack by the Angels. The UN's division will over see other unique threats." A picture appeared namely of an overly perky angel human hybrid smiling in a UN uniform. "the division furthermore contains the designated Fifth child. His name is Major Kaworu Nagisa,"

"Wait he, he outranks me?" Everyone's heads turned to face a flabbergasted Misato. "Buts he's what fourteen thats not fair."  
"Captain Katsuragi we are in the middle of a briefing." Fuyutsuki remarked.  
Gendo ignored the outburst other than responding with a withering glare. "As with the 3rd child he is authorized to engage the other threat, and is permitted to carry weapons."

One of Section 2's captains perked up. "Sir, we have another pilot coming here?" It seemed no one had told section of that either. The officer paused, "If he's like Shinji will section 2 be alternating between the 2 security wise to deal with the other threat?"

"No captain, section 2 will assist assist in protecting the pilots where possible, but as decided by the UN aggressive hunting operations' will fall to the UN's specialist troops in the matter" The captain nodded, "Currently the first group of the division is scheduled to arrive with the fifth child in three hours at New Tokyo 3's airport. Section two will be responsible for security..."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I swear I'll do the angel attack next time. I've already got it worked out cause he'll be a bit more buff than in canon. I hope people will enjoy the Angel fight as it will form the middle of the next chapter.

-

-


End file.
